ALBO: Remnants of Sins
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: This a tale of modern times, where the mortal and non-mortal worlds collide once again. When huntsman and huntresses fight against the Grimm. From this era a new group of heroes will rise and change the fate of Remnant. They are the ones that will bare the legacy of the sins and becomes the Knights that change the world, Team ALBO!
1. Chapter 1

***A portal opens and three figures fall out***

**RedDragon: Get off me! (Throws the others off him)**

**AssassinK: Are you alive Sage?**

**Sage Wolf: Yep, just need to rest.**

**AssassinK: (quietly) I'll make sure you're dead next time.**

**Sage Wolf: What?**

**AssassinK: Nothing.**

**RedDragon: Well the others are dead.**

**Sage Wolf: That's bad…**

**AssassinK: Their sacrifices shall not be in vain…**

**RedDragon: Well, at least that eldritch abomination is dead.**

**Sage Wolf: And we're back at base.**

**RedDragon: Well, time for a new story!**

**AssassinK: What's on the docket this time?**

**RedDragon: RWBY and Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Sage Wolf: Well considering LAVM is dead…**

**AssassinK: Not it on disclaimer!**

**Sage Wolf: Not it!**

**RedDragon: Not- SHIT! You assholes suck, you know that?**

**AssassinK: Ha!**

**RedDragon: The Leagueofextraordinarywriters does not own RWBY or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their official owners, please support the official release.**

_**ALBO: Sins of Remnant**_

**Ch.1: The Awaken King**

Vale at night was a beautiful sight, like it was during the day. The roads and buildings became illuminated by the soft glow of street lamps as the night began in full swing. Some people were returning home after a long day of work, while others were beginning their after-hours fun.

A young man walked down the streets of Vale, his destination in mind. The light of the street lamps cascaded through his messy, amber hair. A long cowlick fell over the right side of his face and shook slightly with each step. His violet eyes were full of youthful optimism and yet, one could see a hidden sadness in them.

As he made his way to his destination, many people had to stop and look as he passed. It was not his physical features that drew their gaze, but his outfit that almost seemed old fashioned. He wore a white, form fitting coat with the left side buttoned over the right. The edges of the coat were trimmed with blue fabric. The seven gold buttons of the coat were placed on the left arms of seven crosses made from the same blue fabric as the trim. He also wore black pants held in place by a brown leather belt with a gold square buckle. The pants led into golden armored boots made of multiple pieces. His shoulders were covered by gold, rounded pauldrons. Around his neck was a white cape that fluttered in the slight breeze. On his left hip was a sword with a gold, cross shaped guard, a handle covered in red fabric and a gold, cross shaped pommel in a blue and gold sheath.

The young man, though he did not see himself as a man yet, continued to walk until he reached his destination. Turning, the boy looked upon the sign of the store he reached, From Dust Till Dawn. The boy opened the shop's door, a bell hung above rang out, alerting the old shopkeep behind the counter to the boy's presence. The man smiled upon seeing the boy with squinted eyes. "Ah, Arthur! It's good to see you again!" the man said to the boy, now named Arthur. Arthur, now that was a name that will be remembered, but for what reasons?

"It's good to see you too Alfred!" Arthur said happily. The shopkeeper, Alfred chuckled at the boy's tone. He then pointed over his shoulder. "Your usual order is in the back, next to the magazine rack." Alfred said to Arthur. Arthur looked around, seeing no one else in the shop. "Slow day again?" Arthur asked curiously. "Yeah, a string of robberies has everyone spooked. People are scared to be in a shop that might get robbed." Alfred replied to Arthur. "Why would they be scared to come here?" the boy asked. Alfred sighed and replied back, "That's the thing, all the places robbed were Dust shops." Arthur stopped for a few seconds, before walking to the back once again. The shopkeeper's face hardened as he caught the sight of Arthur's clenched fist.

As Arthur reached the back, he saw the Dust he was looking for. But unfortunately, it was blocked by a person in a red hooded cloak. The person was smaller than Arthur even though he only stood at 5'7". Arthur sighed before walking up and tapped the person on the shoulder. Turning around, it was revealed that the person was a girl. She looked back at Arthur with questioning silver eyes. 'Beautiful. Divine.' was all that Arthur could think as a faint blush painted his cheeks. Realizing he was staring, Arthur blushed harder, and looked away, scratching the back of his head. The girl, still staring at Arthur, pulled the headphones from her ears and asked, "Can I help you?"

Realizing that the girl asked him a question, Arthur looked back at her and said, "I need the Dust behind you." Looking over her shoulder, the girl saw the Dust Arthur was talking about. Stepping aside, the girl returned to her magazine. Sighing, Arthur went to the shelf the Dust was at. 'Guess Dad was wrong about me and girls' Arthur thought to himself remembering the advice his father had given him about talking to them. 'I'm pretty sure a poem isn't gonna help me here, and that only works on Mom,' Arthur thought, remembering the stories of his father's, unique, romantic gestures. Arthur was brought out of his mental ramblings with the bell of the shop ringing again. Arthur would have paid no mind to it, but what he heard next froze him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the sentence was punctuated by a whirring sound, like that from a Dust powered firearm. Arthur eyes widened and turned as he heard Alfred beg, "Please, just take my lien and leave." Arthur's eyes became set and his body adapted a combat ready posture. The sleeves of his coat and legs of his pants tightened around tensing muscles. Quietly, the young boy walked slowly to the end of the aisle and looked around seeing men in black with red trim suits collecting Dust from the shop. But what he heard next, made his heart momentarily stop. It was the muffled sound of music coming from the girl's headphones as she was unaware of what was happening.

'Not good.' Arthur thought to himself as he crouched to stay out of the sight of the thieves. The robber looked to the girl and pointed his sword at her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" he growled out angrily. After a few seconds of her not responding, the robber walked over to her, "Hey, I said hands in the air! Hey, you got a death wish or somethin'?" the robber asked as he grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly, causing her hood to fall and reveal her black hair that faded into red at the tips. The girl took off her head phones after the robber pointed angrily at his ear.

"Yes?" the girl asked. Arthur tensed, his right hand instinctively reaching for his sword. "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the robber repeated, getting more agitated. "Are you, robbing me?" the girl asked. Every muscle in Arthur's body tightened at her question. "Yes!" the robber responded, now very annoyed. "Oh!" was the only response from the girl. But before Arthur could do anything the unexpected happened. "Hey" was all the robber could get out as he was kicked out the store's door. 'Wow' was all Arthur could mentally say, he never expected to see that. Another robber came rushing to the back, but was met with a similar fate as he flew out the window, this time the girl following.

The gang of robbers and their white suited, black bowler hat-wearing ringleader watched as the girl stood up over their fallen comrade as a large mechanical scythe unfolded in her hand. The girl smirked before she twirled her weapon around and stabbed it into the asphalt under her, turning off her headphones when she was done. "Okay," the ringleader said, unimpressed by what was in front of him. "Get her," the mooks did as they were told as four rushed at her, but were soon quickly demolished by her skill. Unimpeded five more rushed out from the edges of the shop where they were posted as guards. Two fired wildly at the girl, drawing her concentration as three leapt at her with their red blades when they saw she was distracted.

The girl looked up and saw that the three goons were coming at her too fast to do anything as if she moved, it would be into the path of the other two's gunfire. 'Not good' the girl squeaked out in her head. But a flash of gold and white rushed in front of her and the next second, the three sword wielding goons were on the floor. Their blades were cut in half and all of the henchmen had a horizontal cut in their suits. The girl quickly focused on the blur and saw that it was Arthur with his right arm stretched out to his side and his sword unsheathed in his right hand revealing the silver like shine of the blade and that it concaved slightly before the tip. Arthur quickly zeroed in on the last two and charged the left most on.

The two mooks fired at him, but Arthur kept dodging side to side to avoid the fire and reached his target. He swung his blade upwards and sliced the gun in two, causing the henchman to let it go before grabbing his sword with both hands and cut the robber diagonally from left shoulder to right hip. Arthur quickly looked over his shoulder before back flipping to avoid more gun fire. He landed by the last robber and spun around, slicing both weapon and wielder like he did with the others. Looking on at this, the white suited leader sighed after seeing all of his goons fall. "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

The ringleader's eye traveled back and forth between Arthur and the girl. Arthur hardened his gaze back at the criminal, his sword still tightly held in his hand. "Well Red and Gold" the thief said, addressing Arthur and the girl. "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," the white suited man dropping his cigar on the ground before stomping it out with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," the thief raised his cane, the base flipping up to reveal it was also a gun. "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." was the criminal's callous statement as he aimed his weapon at the girl. Arthur's eyes widened, and before the shot fired, he grabbed the girl and dived out of the way.

When the dust cleared, Arthur was crouched on the ground, the girl under him and his white cape slightly singed. Looking over his shoulder, Arthur sighed, seeing that the criminal got away. "Crap, he's gone, hey are you… o… kay?" Arthur's word faded as he stared back at the blushing girl's face a few inches from his own. Getting up quickly, Arthur backed away, blushing with an entirely red face. "S-s-s-sorry!" he exclaimed, embarrassed by how close he was to her. "I-i-it's fine" the girl stammered back. Taking a few looks around her, the girl saw the criminal climbing the ladder of a nearby building. She turned back and asked Alfred, "You okay if I go after him?" Alfred only nodded in response, giving a brief "uh-huh". Arthur turned back to the shopkeep, "I'll go too. Stay here until the police get here!" Alfred nodded, seeing Arthur acting in a maturity he subconsciously possessed.

Running to the building, Arthur saw the girl had already reached the top, using her scythe's gun feature to reach it. Arthur breathed in and out before running to a wall and leaping up. He began to jump from wall to wall until he reached the top and saw an explosion occurred. When the smoke cloud cleared, Arthur saw a grown blonde woman was standing in front of the girl. Her outfit was a mixture of a stereotypical teacher and a witch's, with a purple cape flowing behind her. In her hand was a black riding crop and in front of her was a purple glyph protecting her and the girl. "A Huntress," was all Arthur could say. The woman pushed up her glasses and flung her hand to the side, sending streaks of purple energy at the Bullhead the criminal was in.

The Huntress glowed for a brief moment before firing off a purple shot that created a small storm. 'It's kinda like how mom fights!' Arthur thought to himself. Shards of ice slammed into the airship and rocked it. Walking into the open bay, a shadowed woman in a red dress spun her hands around as glowing designs appeared on her clothing and fire formed in her hands. Arthur felt a change in the air and felt his blood run cold, 'It can't be, that's impossible! She couldn't have-!' The mysterious woman fired a flaming bolt at the Huntress who shielded herself, but then had to dodge as the runoff exploded under her. "Magic!" Arthur exclaimed to himself, the girl and Huntress still unaware of his presence. The Huntress controlled the debris and formed it into a spinning spear like mass.

Arthur crouched, holding his sword to his side just in case. After a back in forth, the shadowed woman destroyed the debris with a strange blast. "How, why does she have magic?!" Arthur questioned himself. The girl, seeing her chance, fired three shots which the woman blocked with her powers. The woman then caused five glowing spots to appear under the girl and Huntress. The Huntress moved the girl and herself out of the way as the spots exploded. The woman was not done as she formed five burning sphere's and flung them at the two. Seeing that they were still recovering, Arthur finally charged forward. With blinding speeds, he slashed the spheres apart, dissipating them with his blade. The girl could only look on in shock as the glow of the destroyed spheres made his golden armor and amber hair shine.

Arthur turned back to the two and asked, "You guys okay?" The girl nodded before turning back to the Huntress. The girl smiled at the older woman. "You're a Huntress!" the girl said with glee. For some reason, Arthur had a bad feeling about this. The Huntress looked flatly at the girl, her face showing no emotion. "This, is not gonna end well." Arthur admitted nervously. "Can I have your autograph?" The girl could not have predicted how this would end.

Arthur felt really nervous, and he had all rights to be. Here he was, in a Vale PD interrogation room with the girl from earlier sitting next to him just as nervous as he was. "I hope you have both realized that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourself and others in great danger." The Huntress told them as she walked back and forth. "They started it!" the girl yelled. Arthur felt his brow sweat and asked, "C-c-can I have my one phone call?" he was ignored by the Huntress. "If it were up to me, you both would be sent home," the Huntress began, turning to the two youths. "With a pat on the back," the girl looked hopeful at this. The Huntress glared harshly at both of them and smacked the table with her riding crop while adding, "And a slap on the wrist."

The girl jumped with a yelp and leapt into Arthur, who unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. The girl soon realized where she was after she felt the well-developed muscles Arthur had and he in turn became embarrassed as he never had this close of contact with a girl before. Blushing, the two separated. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you both." the Huntress told them. Walking through the open door was an older man with grey hair, a pair of spectacles and a green and black outfit. In one hand was a plate of cookies and in the other a mug. "Ruby Rose." the man said addressing the girl first. 'That's a cute name.' Arthur thought, then upon realizing it began to slightly blush. The man then continued, "You have silver eyes." Arthur's mind began to process that statement, feeling it was something important that he should know, wondering if his mom would know what the statement meant. "U-u-umm" was all the now named Ruby could say as she became confused.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" the man asked, gesturing to the table in the Huntress's hands that showed Ruby fighting the robbers. "S-S-Signal Academy" Ruby said unsurely to the man. "You got to go to a Huntsman Academy?" Arthur asked in amazement. Ruby and the Huntress both looked at Arthur, his words surprising them as he showed he was skilled as well. The man decided to get the conversation back on track, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Arthur's amazement increased as well. 'She must be some sort of prodigy!' he thought. Ruby seemed to become less nervously at this. "Well one teacher in particular." The man set down the plate of cookies, "I see." Ruby looked at him for a moment before grabbing a cookie, which then became many more as she wolfed them down.

"That's a lot of sugar." Arthur whispered to himself. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before," the man said as he looked up in remembrance. "A dusty old crow…" he trailed off as he said this. Ruby with a mouth full of cookies replied, "Umph, phad mah uncula row." She swallowed before repeating, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Arthur gave off a muffled laugh at the unintended pun. The room's three other occupants looked at him weirdly, causing him to turn away in embarrassment. Ruby decided to continue, "And now I'm all like woo, whachaaaa, huuuuwaaa." Arthur gave a small smile at the noises she made along with the poses. "So I've noticed, and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed for training warriors?" the man asked as he sat down. "Well," Ruby began as she gained a look of contemplation.

"I want to be a Huntress!" she said with total conviction. The man kept his neutral face and Arthur stared at her before he looked down and smiled sadly. 'She has a dream,' Arthur thought to himself, raising his right hand palm up and grasping it, 'And I don't even have a clue about what to do with my life.' The man then asked her, "You want to slay monsters?" Ruby nodded and replied, "Yeah, I only have two left of training at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is going there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress" Arthur tuned her out at this as his self-loathing thoughts took over for a brief moment, reminding him that he had no such dream and, in his mind, no future. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts at this, staring at the man in both bewilderment and confusing. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon" Ruby replied with full knowledge. "Hello." Ozpin replied with a small smirk. "Nice to meet you." Ruby said back, respectfully. "Do you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her straight out. Ruby smiled before saying, "More than anything." Ozpin looked at the Huntress who looked away in annoyance. He turned back to Ruby and said, "Well ok." Ruby's eyes lit up in pure joy. Arthur smiled sadly once more getting up and walking to the door.

But he was stopped by Ozpin's voice. "And where are you going, young man?" the headmaster asked the sixteen-year-old. Arthur looked over his shoulder confused at Ozpin's question. "Um… why?" Arthur asked, his tone showing how confused he was. "Well young man, it's because I'm interested." Arthur turned back to the other three and answered, "Well I was going to the front desk to see if I could get my sword returned then probably go home. I mean no disrespect or anything, but I'm just a guy who knows how to swing a sword." He looked over at Ruby sadly before adding, "not a prodigy." Ozpin gave a slight laugh that caught Ruby's and the Huntress's attention. Ozpin looked Arthur in the eye and asked, "Is that what you really think, Arthur Aurum Pendragon?" Arthur eyes widened at the sound of his full name. "How do you?" was all he could say. Ozpin smiled before getting up, "I've known about you for awhile Mr. Pendragon, and what locals like Mr. Blanche have said about you." Arthur looked away, not used to, well any of this. "They're probably exaggerating." he said dismissively. Ozpin stood up and placed his hand on the boy's armored shoulder. "You have talent, talent that is not seen as abundantly anymore." Ozpin said to reassure him. "I'm just a homeschooled kid, I've never been to a Huntsman Academy or even a regular school!" Arthur said shaking the hand off, his mask of a carefree youth breaking.

"You are much more than that." Ozpin said. He then walked to the side of the room, his back to the other three occupants. "I remember an old tale from long ago" Ozpin began. "'This is a tale of Ancient times, an era before the human and non-human worlds were forever divided. When the holy knights defended the realm, wielding their magical powers, they were feared and highly respected. But among them a group emerged that betrayed the kingdom, and became mortal enemies to all holy knights. They were known throughout the land as the" before Ozpin could even finish, Arthur's mouth moved on its own "Seven Deadly Sins." Ozpin smiled at this. He turned to Arthur and asked, "Now then, do you want to come to my school?" Arthur thought about the question for a few moments before answering with newfound conviction, "Yes." Ozpin smiled again and replied, "Welcome to Beacon Academy then," and thus a new path has formed and in time a new legend and era were set to begin.

**RedDragon: Chapter One complete.**

**Sage Wolf: Great, chapter two is in the works.**

**RedDragon: See you guys there.**

**AssassinK: And remember, no spoilers~! Or you'll wake up in a ditch.**

**RedDragon: K no!**

**Sage Wolf: Are you still holding that against me?! It was so long ago!**

**AssassinK: Of course I'm not holding that several year long grudge anymore. *Under breath* You bastard.**

**(End Transmission)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: Well we are back with chapter 2 of our new fic.**

**Sage Wolf: It really has been a while since chapter 1…**

**AssassinK: Well you, life happens, school, work, family obligations.**

**RedDragon: You know it. Well better late than never, and just in time for a certain red hooded reaper's birthday!**

**Ruby: Who's birthday?**

**RedDragon, Sage Wolf, AssassinK: …**

**Sage Wolf: Start the fic!**

**AssassinK: We really need to update security…**

**RedDragon: The following is a non-profit fanfiction, Seven Deadly Sins and RWBY belongs to their respective creators. Please support the official series.**

**Sage Wolf: How did she even get in here?**

**Ch.2: Legacy of Dreams**

In a circular room with a clockwork contraption in the ceiling and green glass that let the light in, Ozpin sat at a desk as he read over some notes sent by the Council of Vale. It was all the same bureaucratic jargon they usually sent over. Standing near his desk was Glynda Goodwitch looking at the headmaster with a look of annoyance. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Ozpin asked quietly, "Something bothering you Glynda?" Glynda looked away from Ozpin and replied, "I understand why you offered enrollment to Miss Rose, but for the life of me, I can't understand why you offered it to Mr. Pendragon. He doesn't have any Combat school records or any PUBLIC RECORD at all." Ozpin looked towards the headmistress and was going to reply, but a new voice interrupted that.

"I know, I made sure of that, Glynda" a new female voice announced. Phasing into the middle of the room was a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had short black hair and gold eyes that held a disguised hunger. The woman wore a dark purple knee length dress that had a low cut on her chest area and below that two diamond shaped cut outs. The dress was slit on the left side and revealed the pale skin of her leg and revealed her neck that had a dark red tattoo in the shape of a boar. Around her waist was a dark blue belt that had a silver buckle with a gold lion and purple boar on it. Her feet were covered by silver armored ankle boots with white fur trimming the top. Her arms were covered by a purple jacket that barely wrapped around her chest area and had two long tails. The jackets collar had the same white fur as the boots but was thicker. The shoulders and arms of the jacket was covered by silver armor that combined with silver gauntlets and had blue details on them in the shape of circles on the elbows and shoulders that had white designs that looked like constellations and in her right hand was a greenish blue sphere.

"Merlin?" Glynda asked in surprise. Ozpin kept his gaze steady, but even he was wary of this woman. 'Why would one of the last wielders of magic come here herself?' Ozpin asked in his head. Glynda became the first one to ask Merlin what she meant, "What do you mean by saying that Merlin? What is your connection to Mr. Pendragon?" Merlin's smirk became a neutral stare as her gaze hardened at the older looking woman. Ozpin and Glynda tensed up under her stare. "Why wouldn't I try to protect my own son?" Merlin asked, some harshness leaking through her calm tone. Both Ozpin and Glynda had the look of surprise at this statement. "Your son?" Ozpin asked in surprise.

Merlin gave one last look at Ozpin before turning around. "I expect you to keep him safe," Merlin's form began to fade, but before she did so, gave one last statement, "especially from the council." With that she left as she came, fading into the air.

***Meanwhile***

Arthur looked around, many people only a year older than him crowded the airship. He wore the same outfit he had from the robbery, choosing it to be his huntsman clothes. Slung over his left shoulder was a brown sack held closed by a drawstring. It was all amazing to him, but it was all overwhelming. "I really don't know anyone here…" Arthur said to himself, knowing that everyone here was a stranger. No matter where he looked, all he saw were unfamiliar faces. Nervously Arthur backed up until he felt his back collide with something. Stumbling a bit, Arthur turned and saw the girl he met that night a week earlier. The girl looked up and stared at Arthur straight in the eyes.

"IT'S YOU!" they both yelled, pointing at each other. Next to Ruby was a girl that was a couple of years older than her. She had lilac eyes and wavy blonde hair. She wore an outfit that looked like it belonged to an adventurer. On her wrists were yellow gauntlets. She looked between Ruby and Arthur and asked, "You know this guy Rubes?" They both stared at the older girl who just gave them a smirk. "He's the guy that helped me stop that robbery." Ruby said pointing at Arthur. "Wait seriously?" the blonde girl asked. Ruby and Arthur nodded. The girl looked at Arthur and introduced herself. "The name's Yang Xiao Long, I'm Rube's older sister." Arthur looked confused for a second before answering back, "Arthur Aurum Pendragon."

Yang looked at him confused for a second before looking at Ruby and saying "Wow, someone more awkward than you." Ruby and Arthur both blushed, turning away from each other. Yang snickered at this and added, "Awww, that's so cute, you're the cutest couple ever~!" Arthur froze at the word couple while Ruby blushed deeper and yelled, "YANG!" Yang laughed before a voice yelled, "Move unless you want to get puked on!" Surprised, the three turned and saw two teenage boys Yang's age. The first was a 6'1" blond in a black hoodie with orange details with white armor over the chest, upper arms, elbows and back of his finger-less black gloves. He also wore blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee. His shoes were a pair of black sneakers. His blue eyes were pleading as one hand covered his mouth while the other held his stomach.

The second male stood at a shorter 5'7" and had a head of dark grey hair, styled in a spiky ponytail with a few bangs framing his face and hetero-chromatic eyes, one being black and the other being purple. He wore a simple black button up jacket with silver buttons. The shoulders and upper arms were covered by two dark blue pauldrons with a purple flame decal on it. His lower arms were encased in silver gauntlets with pointed fingers and black star like patterns on the sides. Underneath the jacket was a purple padded shirt and over that was a silver necklace with a figure of a winged male hugging a female as the centerpiece. He wore a set of grey pants with silver greaves that were decorated with the same flame decals. Adorning his feet were a set of grey combat boots trimmed in crimson. Finally finishing off the look, he wore a bluish grey hooded cloak which tapered to a point slightly past his knees. The shoulders of the cloak had a wing design on it and attached were two separate cloaks, resembling the wings of a majestic bird. Two black handles with silver markings poked out from under the cloak and his left arm was wrapped around the blond's shoulder.

Arthur, while Ruby and Yang were distracted, extended his senses out like he was taught and felt a familiar sensation. 'They have magic?!' Arthur asked himself mentally, 'Just like that woman last week.' The grey haired young man looked at him as he also sensed the magic in Arthur. Arthur, noticing that the grey haired young man was looking at him with a glint in his eyes asked quickly, "Motion sickness?" The grey haired young man, catching on that Arthur was hiding the fact that they both sensed each other responded, "Yeah, my cousin here forgot his medication, again." The blond turned paler and both hands flew to his mouth. In a burst of speed, he rushed to the nearest trash can and hurled his guts out. "Is he... gonna be ok?" Arthur asked worried. The grey haired young man replied with, "Would you rather have him puke on your shoes?" Arthur, Ruby and Yang looked at him before replying in unison, "Good point."

"I'll see you around, I should go help my cousin." The young man spoke before turning and walking towards his cousin who was still hurling. 'So, there is another magic user going to Beacon, though there might be more. That makes three of us so far.' He thought to himself, his eyes narrowed and scanning the ship for signs of more magic users. Arthur, Ruby and Yang watched him go, before turning back and engaging in a conversation, although Arthur tuned out, lost in his own thoughts. 'There are more magic users than just my family and that criminal.' Taking advantage of Ruby and Yang being distracted, Arthur reached out with his senses as far as he could, trying to detect more magical power. He sensed his own innate power, the blonde boy, the grey haired man he just spoke to, and two more people who seemed to have magic. 'Four other magic users besides me. And they all seem strong.' Arthur thought, looking for the two people who he sensed. The first was a 6'2" young man with an avaricious smirk on his face. He had light blonde hair that was unkempt and golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with a dark blue ankle-length long coat. The coat had padding on the lower arms while the shoulders and upper arms were covered by silver pauldrons with blue marks that looked like a fox. There was a light brown bandolier slung across his shoulders, with several different compartments. He wore black pants with padded knees on his legs. A pair of reinforced boots covered his feet. Finishing the look, he also had on a brown belt with a winged fox buckle, to which there was a scabbard looped through. The sheath was a light brown, and it held a sword, judging by the weapon's silver handle with a white tassel on the hilt.

After finding the first guy, Arthur looked further and saw the second person with magical energy. He was far shorter, only being at 5'6", with dark brown eyes and brown hair that was tied into a short ponytail in the back. He wore a simple outfit, comprised of a green hooded jacket with cyan sleeves and a hood. There were white celtic symbols on the sleeves. He also had on blue pants and brown shoes. Around his waist was a brown leather belt. The back of the jacket had a white snake curling around a white bear, but what caught Arthur's interest most were the small movements around the shoulder blades, like a pair of insect wings were twitching. 'A Fairy…' Arthur thought in awe, and indeed the second person was a Fairy Clan member if what he thought were wings were anything to go by.' Hoisted over his shoulder was a spear taller than he was. The shaft was green with two brown grips at either end. On one end was a golden sphere with a blunt blade attached to the bottom. Spiked vines wrapped around them in a tight hold. The other end of the shaft led to a hollow circle. Underneath the circle were two silver bars angled in a V shape, with white metallic wings flowing down toward the shaft, while inside the circle was a light blue flower tied in place with several vines attached to the circle. Connected by a few 'vines' was a foot long broad blade with white etchings that resembled a tree.

Arthur chanced a look out the window, only to see that the airship was descending. Turning around, he saw that Ruby and Yang walked off and left him alone. He nervously checked to see if his bag was still on his shoulder and his sword firmly secured at his hip. Steeling his nerves, he left the airship and got his first glance at the famous Beacon Academy. He looked around and saw the grey haired boy leading his cousin out to the nearest trash can, the suspected Fairy walked of the airship looking around like he was trying to find someone, and he didn't see the last guy exit. Arthur nervously went up to the two cousins and said "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Arthur Aurum Pendragon." The grey haired teen said "I'm Belial Gawain Arc and this is my cousin Jaune Tristan Arc." Looking around to see if there were any eavesdroppers, he whispered in Arthur's ear, "So you have magic too huh? Did you get a read on any other possible magic users?" Arthur nodded and whispered back, "I saw someone who I think is a Fairy Clan member and the second one seems to be a Human." Belial nodded at that as his expression set to that of recognition and asked, "So which Sins did you come from?" Arthur's eyes widened at that before remembering what his mom and dad had told him to say if someone asked that question. He answered quickly, "Pride and Gluttony, what about you?" Belial whistled at that while Jaune momentarily stopped puking to look at him in surprise. Belial chuckled and answered back, "Jaune comes from Wrath, I'm from Piety." Arthur grew even more surprised by that. "You guys are Dem-" to which Belial quickly snarled "Not so loud, it's still a secret." Arthur chuckled nervously at that and replied, "Sorry, my mom and dad always told me stories about Meliodas and Zeldoris." Belial shook his head with a small laugh and said "it's fi-."

Just then, there was a loud explosion, both Arthur and Belial rushed over to where the explosion came from. Looking over they saw a crater and smoke rising. Turning slightly they saw Ruby along with a white haired girl dressed in white, completely covered in soot. Arthur immediately ran over to help Ruby on instinct, while Belial followed at a slower pace, his eyes locked on the white haired girl. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" cried the girl in white, her anger boiling over. 'Well that's the sign of a healthy upbringing' Belial thought to himself. Getting up, Ruby apologized profusely. "Ruby! Are you alright?" Arthur questioned, his concern for her showing. Ruby nodded, then noticed that he was holding her in his strong arm… 'Stupid thoughts! Go back to Yang!' Ruby yelled mentally and began to blush.

The girl in white continued her tirade, "What are you even doing here?" Belial, fed up with the situation exponentially growing out of control interjected in a sarcastic tone, "Isn't it obvious princess? Clearly we're enrolled as students here." All of a sudden, a new voice entered the conversation. "It's heiress, actually." The voice spoke, causing everyone's heads to turn towards the newcomer, a girl dressed in black and white wearing a bow on top with a cleaver type weapon on her back. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The now named Weiss smiled and said "Finally! Some recognition!" Arthur thought, 'Isn't that the same company that mom is keeping her eye on? I really wish she and dad were here, I could use their help.' Belial watched as Weiss left before his attention was swiftly drawn towards his cousin, who had finally overcome his motion sickness. The words "Welcome to Beacon" brought Arthur out of his thoughts, and he heard Ruby and Jaune exchange names. Ruby asked, "Aren't you the guy that almost threw up on the ship?" There was the sound of a hand smacking against flesh, and raucous laughter burst out of Belial as he watched. Arthur sighed and began looking around, trying to find where the incoming freshmen were supposed to be.

Meanwhile, the black-haired bow wearing girl was walking toward the auditorium where the orientation for first years was being held. Seeing the Schnee heiress here wasn't helping her mood. After what she went through, what she had to do, it was a bitter pill to swallow. She was so engrossed in her train of thought, that she didn't noticed a person walk up behind her. "Having a bad day?" a young male voice asked. Her golden eyes widening in shock, she turned around and saw the tall blond haired male that Arthur saw on the ship. His golden eyes, a slightly darker hue than her's, held reserved mirth and understanding. "Why do you ask?" she asked the young man. He smirked and replied, "Well it's not everyday that a Faunus confronts a Schnee." Her eyes widen in shock and fear. "Wha-a-at, I'm not!" she tried to deny. He just laughed and said, "Your ears are twitching under your bow." She tensed up, was her disguise that easy to see through? "If I didn't know what to look for, I wouldn't have noticed. So don't worry about your disguise." he told her. He walked passed her and stopped, looking back over his shoulder. "You coming?" he asked. She weighed her options, but ultimately decided to follow. "Lancelot" he said. "Hmm?" She looked at him in confusion. "My name, Lancelot du Lac, a humble, dashing rogue and huntsman in training." Lancelot introduced himself with a cocky grin. "Blake" she answered back, saying her name. "Blake Belladonna."

Shortly after Belial stopped laughing, the four began walking around Beacon when Jaune spoke up, "I told you that motion sickness is more common than you think!" The responses he got were laughs from Ruby, a smile from Arthur and his cousin simply snickered behind his hand. "Look, I'm sorry but Vomit Boy was the first thing that popped in my head." Ruby laughed. Jaune gave her a long suffering look, before Belial smirked and said, "Relax cuz, there are worse possibilities." A short silence fell between the four companions before it was broken by a whirring noise. "So," Ruby said, "I got this thing." She proceeded to pull out her scythe, showing it off, startling Jaune and Belial who couldn't believe that she could wield such a heavy looking weapon. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Oh, it's a gun too? That's pretty impressive." Belial asked, interested in the design. "So what've you guys got?" The prodigy asked excitedly. Arthur looks to his side and pulled out his blade, "This is my sword, Sequence. It doesn't really have any special abilities, but the blade is pretty hard to even scratch. That's it on my part." He said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Belial reached into his cloak and drew his weapons, which turned out to be a pair of twin short-swords with an interesting design. "These are my weapons, Arbiter and Adjudicator." As he spoke, he re-sheathed one of the blades and began gesturing.

The hilt was slightly curved, like the handle of a revolver while still being comfortable enough to hold like a sword. The hilt was mostly black metal with silver engravings and grey wrappings for a better grip. The hilt led into a what appeared to be the loading and firing mechanism of a gun. The barrel came out for a foot, lining up with the two foot curved silver blade that widened from 2 inches at the base to 4 inches half a foot away from the tip. At the base of the hilt, there was a silvery blue trigger guard with two triggers built in. Belial pulled one down, and immediately the sword unfolded five retractable black metal pieces that curved up and outwards like fangs along the wider part of the blade, giving the blade a menacing look. The base of the blade had a red kite shield with a set of purple wings emblazoned on it. Belial spun the blade in his hand and pointed it like a gun. "Both sword and gun as well as something special." The grey haired Demon said with confidence. "And you Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune gave a sheepish grin before pulling a classic sword from the sheath from his waist and the sheath deployed into a shield on his left arm. "Crocea Mors, it might be old school, but it works." He told the others. "Nothing wrong with classics." Arthur said, giving Jaune a sympathetic smile. "That's what I said! Besides Jaune, you should consider yourself lucky that Uncle even gave you that blade. Take more pride in it." Belial complained. Ruby and the other hand was looking every weapon over with sparkling eyes. Arthur laughed, finding her excitement over other weapons endearing.

Yang smiled, having found the auditorium earlier. She felt a little guilty about leaving her sister behind by herself, but she needed to spread her wings. Besides, she was sure Arthur was going to help her. Just then she felt someone brush against her. Turning to her right, she saw the suspected fairy Arthur spotted on the ship, not that she knew that. Brown eyes met lilac and for a moment there was silence, then the browned haired fairy blushed and turned away holding his nose. Yang raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Are you okay~?" A moment passed and the browned haired youth turned back around and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry." Yang gave a small smile and said, "Name's Yang Xiao Long." The fairy, still blushing slightly answered back, "Oberon Blackthorn." Oberon looked around, his eyes searching for something. Yang noticed this and asked, "Looking for someone?" Oberon turned back to her and nodded, "Yeah my cousin, I lost track of him and that's never good." Yang laughed at that and replied, "Can't be that bad." Oberon sighed and looked down, "You don't know Lancelot." Yang laughed again before a voice interrupted her. "Oby over here!" Turning around, Yang and Oberon saw Lancelot waving to the latter. "There he is, it was nice meeting you Yang." Oberon told her sincerely. Yang smiled and replied, "Nice meeting you too, Oby~!" Oberon blushed more at that and walked off muttering incoherently.

Arthur interrupted the weapons discussion when he remembered something important, "Hey does anyone actually know where we're supposed to be?" Ruby, Belial and Jaune all looked cluelessly at Arthur and said at the same time, "We were following you." Arthur looked tense, "Oh we are going to be in trouble, aren't we?" After a few minutes, the four eventually found other students and began following them, entering Beacon's grand auditorium. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang's voice drifted over to them, "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby shouted before ditching them. Arthur watched as she dashed away before looking over to Belial and Jaune, asking "I don't suppose I can hang out with you guys for now?" Jaune nodded, perfectly fine with that; while Belial shrugged, "Fine with me." the Demon said.

Arthur looked around nervous, "So what are we going to do about the other magic users?" Belial's eyes narrowed and he began scanning the crowd, in a low voice he said, "Arthur can you discreetly point out the other Human and the presumed Fairy?" Arthur frowned and said, "There's too many people here, but I can point out the general direction they seem to be in and give you a few details on their looks." Jaune smiled and teasingly muttered, "Looks like you need to improve your sensory skills, Belial." Belial said nothing, watching Arthur intently, "The Human is to our left, he has golden eyes and light blond hair, blue long coat and his weapon looks to be a sword that's strapped to his side. The Fairy has brown hair, a green jacket and is carrying a green spear. He's a little further ahead of the Human." Arthur rattled off the details, before being interrupted by Ruby's frightened scream, "Oh God, it's happening again!" as well as hearing Weiss's voice shouting, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Belial and Jaune looked at Arthur questioningly, as if to ask 'Aren't you going to help her?' They watched as Weiss continued to glare and scold Ruby before Yang seemingly disarmed the argument. Arthur winced when he saw Ruby's offer of friendship get coldly rebuffed and heard Jaune get insulted by Weiss. Belial didn't even need to look at his cousin to know that he was hurt but wasn't showing it. His gauntlets made a slight screeching sound as metal rubbed against metal, "How dare she? I will show her the huge mistake she's made by going after my family." Belial ground out, his teeth gritted in anger. Arthur chanced a look at his new friends, worried about them. What he saw was not looking pleasant; Belial's Demon mark was slowly appearing and tendrils of darkness were wrapping around him, his eyes were now completely black. Both Arthur and Jaune cried out, "No Belial, it's okay!" And "Don't!", trying to get their cousin and friend to retract his powers.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by the sound of a microphone screech. Headmaster Ozpin was about to start the orientation. Seeing this, Belial huffed and his Demon mark disappeared, causing Jaune and Arthur to breathe a sigh of relief, before Arthur felt a few pairs of eyes on them. But before he could find the source of the feeling, Ozpin began his speech. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech, causing confused murmuring among the students. "What does that mean?" Arthur and Jaune asked, not sure of what Ozpin was trying to convey as the headmaster left, his cane clacking on the floor. Belial shushed them, telling them that he would explain his thoughts afterward. Glynda came up on stage to give more details, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." and left the same way.

"So?" Arthur asked, following Belial and Jaune as the Demon walked out of the auditorium, not wanting to be in the same room as the Schnee heiress for now. Two pairs of eyes watched as the trio left and began following them at a sedate pace. Once out in the gardens, Jaune tensed up. "Arthur, Belial, you guys feel that?" he questioned. "We're being followed." Arthur said, ready to draw Sequence at the drop of a sound. "We know you're there, come on out!" Belial called out, prepared to summon Hellblaze. Stepping out from where they had hid were the other Human and Fairy that Arthur had seen. "What do you want?" Belial asked, wary. "Oh come on, no need to be so rude. My name is Lancelot du Lac and this is my cousin Oberon Blackthorn." The now named Lancelot introduced. Arthur took over introductions, "I'm Arthur Pendragon, Jaune and Belial Arc," pointing at the respective cousins. Oberon smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet you, do you mind explaining what happened before orientation?" Belial shook his head and said, "What is this, an interrogation?!" Lancelot looked sharply at the trio and said, "Your Semblance is far beyond anything I've witnessed, one could almost say it's magical in a sense." One thought ran through everyone's mind, 'Is he hinting about the existence of magic? Let's confirm our suspicions.'.

Arthur looked at them and said, "What Sins are you from?" By the miniscule widening of their eyes, it was clear that the two were not expecting that question, especially from someone who didn't look like he had any magic. Recovering first, Lancelot said, "Dad is Greed, Mom is not one of the Seven." Oberon said, "I come from Sloth and Envy, what about you guys?" Arthur proudly said, "Pride and Gluttony." Belial muttered, "Jaune's dad is Wrath, mine is Piety." Lancelot and Oberon's eyes widened again, clearly not expecting there to be TWO Demon's attending Beacon. "You guys are Demons?!" Oberon whispered, Lancelot was too shocked to respond. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" Belial responded, ready to defend Jaune and Arthur in case the two before them were hostile, not noticing that the two in question were ready to unsheathe their weapons to help.

"No!" The two yelped before repeating themselves in a subdued tone, "We meant no disrespect, we were just surprised." Oberon apologized on their behalf, noticing Belial let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, can't ever be too careful with strangers." The Demon said before being interrupted by Arthur who wanted to know why they were outside. "Because you remember what happened during the orientation, Arthur if we stayed, there was no guarantee that I wouldn't have lost control of my temper and seriously hurt someone." was the response. Jaune asked, "So Belial, about the meaning of the speech?" Belial looked at everyone and simply said, "Conviction." Everyone raised a brow, silently asking for a deeper explanation, to which the Demon continued, "Ozpin wants us to think deeply about why we want to do this. I'm sure that the prospective students are thinking that since they got to Beacon, they have the skills, just not the advanced knowledge. They feel that they have what it takes to be instantly successful once they graduate. More to it, Ozpin's saying that here at Beacon, we can gain all the knowledge and combat skills we want, but it's all worthless if we don't have a drive and a reason to fight." Belial's words silenced everyone at once.

The explanation impacted them all heavily. What were their reasons for becoming Huntsmen? Lancelot sighed, putting his hands behind his head. Looking up at the sky, he said calmly, "To see the world." The others looked at him. Looking that the others, Lancelot continued, "I want to be a Huntsman to see the world, for everything that it is, good and bad. And I want to help as many people as I can." Oberon smiled at his cousin's words. "I want to learn how to better protect the ones I love. I want to be strong for them and show everyone that there is always a future to fight for." Belial gained a small smirk and added his own reasons. "I want to prove to the world that it doesn't matter who you are, being a protector of those who can't fight for themselves is always a noble goal. I will show the world that even members of the Demon clan can protect the world of man from the darkness that seeks to swallow it." Jaune thought for a few seconds and made up his mind. "I want to a hero that can inspire others to become protectors. Like Mom and Dad sought to do, I want to make a peaceful world where people can find their happiness. And those who seek to abuse or destroy that, well, they get to answer for those sins." While the others were discussing their reasons for choosing the path of a Huntsman, Arthur was frozen. Raising his right hand, he looked at it and clenched it. 'A drive, do I have that?' Looking at the others, his mood became more downcast. 'They all have reasons, and I still can't find mine. Am I... am I worthy of being here? I don't have a true legacy to uphold like they do, and...' an image of a burning home flashed in his mind. 'And I lost ones I care about. Can I even be strong enough to protect people? Do I, have a future?' Arthur shook his head and chased those thoughts away. But his mental ramblings didn't go unnoticed as a pair of heterochromatic eyes watched his expression change.

Arthur asked, "Is there anything else important that we need to discuss?" Belial nodded and continued, "Tomorrow's orientation. The orientation will put us into partnerships and later into teams." All of Beacon's latest magical students looked at the Demon in confusion. "Where did you get this information Belial?" Lancelot asked with a sharp gleam in his eyes. "I did my research." Belial responded. "Headmaster Ozpin is known to believe dearly in teamwork, not to mention that Hunters have a higher chance of success, as well as a higher chance of surviving, on missions if there are people working together. I am also following a current student named Coco Adel on social media, and her page shows several pictures of four individuals, whom I assume are her teammates. With four people, the math works out to be two sets of partners to make a whole team. Unfortunately I was unable to find any information on **how** the teams are formed, but I doubt it would be something stupid like the first person you make eye contact with is your partner." Belial finished with a small smirk. "Any ideas on teams then, cousin?" Jaune asked only to receive a shake of the head. "I don't know what would be the best team formations Jaune," Belial began, "but I think it would be best if we weren't on a team together. You and I work very well together, but half of our powers are the same, it would be redundant." Jaune accepted the idea, knowing it to be true. Arthur looked pensive and said, "I think, you, me, Lancelot, and Oberon would make a good team. What are your Magic powers and weapons? For now, just give an overview of your capabilities. We can get into the details later if we get onto the same team. We'll go in order of Lancelot, then Belial, then Oberon, then finally Jaune."

"My weapon is my Dust injection whip sword Insurgent" The sword had a long handle made of silver metal with blue trim and a small trigger built into it. The pommel was a ring with white tassels decorating it. The cross guard was a mechanism that held a magazine in it. The mechanism was made of silver, black and blue metal and had the appearance of a gun with a fan on both sides. The blade was single edged and was segmented into eleven segments with the edge being silver and the main body being blue with black lines and clear lines as well that led back to the mechanism. "With this in mind, I can fight at close and mid range. My Magic is Displace, it allows me to swap the location of two objects or people." Lancelot murmured. "Belial?" Arthur nodded to him, "You've already seen my weapons but my Magic is called Fortress, it allows me to create impenetrable barriers that absorb, counter, and deflect attacks, depending on the type of attack. I'm proficient at close, mid and long range combat." Arthur nodded again, "Oberon, your turn." The Fairy pulled out his spear, "Being a Fairy, my weapon is made from the Sacred Tree, the Spirit Spear Fantasia. Like all Spirit Spears, it has a multitude of forms that allow me to excel at any range but is most powerful with magic based attacks, I'm most comfortable with mid to long range though. My Magic is Evergrow, it allows me to manipulate plant life." The others turned to Jaune. "I have the sword and shield Crocea Mors and my Magic, well I don't know how to explain it." Jaune scratched the back of his head, unsure how to explain his magic. Everyone turned to Belial, who interrupted with "I'm not sure how to describe his magic either."

They all looked at Arthur waiting for his explanation. "Well my sword Sequence can't be easily broken and it's not the only trick I have. But my magic…" Arthur trailed off, he was apprehensive about explaining his 'condition'. "I haven't awaken my magic yet." Belial nodded at this, not being surprised at this. Arthur looked at Belial, "Do you know how the initiation works?" To his dismay, the response was negative. "Like I said earlier, all I know is that it'll take place tomorrow, no idea how the partners are picked, or how the teams get formed." Belial said, before Oberon tapped Fantasia on the ground thoughtfully. "I have an idea, we can sense each other's magic powers right?" The Fairy asked, getting nods all around, "What if as soon as initiation begins, we broadcast our magical signature and try to locate each other that way? That should ensure our team is magical no matter what." Lancelot smiled affectionately, "That's a good plan Oby." Arthur smiled, "We should get back inside and rest up, we'll need all our energy for tomorrow. Does anyone remember where we were supposed to go?" Jaune said, "Yeah, the ballroom." Arthur frowned and slowly asked, "...which is where exactly?" Jaune opened his mouth before closing it, realizing that he didn't know. The rest looked at Arthur and said "We were following you…" Arthur sighed in defeat. 'Why do I feel this is gonna be a constant thing?'

***Beacon Ballroom***

Walking out of the changing rooms, Arthur was nervous. "Why exactly are we all sleeping in the same room?" He questioned. "That's a really good question, Arthur." The rest of his newfound friends replied. Arthur wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a gold crown on the back. He also had a pair of blue gym shorts on. Lancelot decided to go shirtless as he didn't have to worry about fairy wings being exposed like his cousin. He had a pair of gym shorts as well but in light blue. Oberon had his hooded jacket over a white tank top and a pair of green gym shorts. Belial was dressed in a dark silver tank top and long blue cotton pants. Quickly they found an empty spot and put their sleeping gear down. Jaune sighed, wearing a white shirt with black gym shorts, a bag was slung over his shoulder. "Why did you have to destroy them Belial?" Belial looked away with his eyes closed and replied, "They were an eyesore." Jaune growled before replying "I liked them!" Arthur and the others looked on completely clueless, "What's going on?" Jaune replied, "He destroyed my pajamas before we left for Beacon!" Belial repeated himself, "They were an eyesore! Who wears Pumpkin Pete footie pajamas at 17 anymore?!"

Ruby was writing in her book, when she heard Belial and Jaune shouting. Looking up, she saw the five nearby, only to be distracted when Yang plopped down next to her, "What's that?" Ruby replied, "I don't know what's going on, but I hope it's not serious." Yang teased her little sister mercilessly, "Aw, that's so cuuute! Worrying about your boyfriend!" Ruby huffed, blushing heavily, and threw a pillow at Yang, knocking her over. Tuning out everyone else, including the escalating argument between Belial and Juane, Ruby focused on her day so far. Full of ups and downs, it was both weird and fun. Especially now that see could see the black muscle shirt cling to… 'Stupid Yang making me think things about how handsome Arthur i- WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME BRAIN?!' Ruby yelled mentally as her thoughts drifted to less innocent ones. Seeing a flash of light, Ruby and Yang turned their heads and saw Blake now in some sleep wear reading a book. "That girl," Ruby said aloud, remembering the encounter earlier.

"You know her?" Yang asked. Her eyes not leaving Blake, Ruby answered. "Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." With a sly thought, Yang told her sister quickly, "Well now's your chance." Getting up and grabbing her younger sister's arm, Yang began to drag Ruby over to Blake. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Ruby squeaked in worry and confusion. What started as a good conversation began to go downhill immediately when Weiss entered the picture. Then it became an argument between Weiss and Yang with Ruby caught in the middle and Blake not caring. That is until Lancelot came flying into the wall beside Blake. "What the hell!" Yang yelled as Lancelot freed himself from the wall. "Cheap move." He grumbled until he saw the gathered girls. Turning to them he smiled and said, "Ladies, Ice Queen." Yang snorted at that while Weiss looked ready to kill him. "Sorry about that, an uppity grey haired friend decided to throw-" He was interrupted by Oberon crashing into him and making them fall between Yang and Blake. "I'm sorry" Belial began walking to the downed cousins. "Who're you calling uppity?" The Demon mark was slowly appearing and to the cousins, it seemed that Belial would unleash the infamous black flames of the Demon Clan. That is until Jaune crashed into his back after being thrown, throwing Belial forward on a collision course with Weiss, sending them to the floor. "Cheap shotting motherfu-" Belial stopped short in his curse when he felt something soft in his right hand. Unconsciously, his hand squeezed and a barely contained moan was heard. 'Mother, please forgive me' was Belial's thought as he looked down and saw that his right hand was squeezing Weiss' left breast. Her face was tinged red with embarrassment and was less than a foot away from his. "Soft…" was all Belial could say quietly, his face also red. Then the silence was broken by a scream and a slap.

"DEVIANT! INTERLOPER! PERVERT!" Weiss screamed looking away. Running up Arthur quickly yelled, "Sorry Jaune I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Arthur stopped as he saw a blushing and embarrassed Weiss and an angry Belial with a red handprint on his cheek. "Oh, my bad?" Arthur squeaked out, fearing the consequences. With an angry roar, Belial pulled Arthur into a cartoonish fight cloud. The battle would have escalated even more if they weren't restrained by a familiar purple glow. "If you even wish to participate in tomorrow's initiation, you will all go to bed. Is that understood?" The gathered nine hopeful students and others watching all gulped and answered, "Yes Ma,am." Belial had another reaction, 'She is just as scary as Mother…'

**RedDragon: She's gone right?**

**AssassinK: Yeah, cookies are really good bait.**

**RedDragon: And the security?**

**Sage Wolf: I got it covered. *explosion in the distance* Huh, they found the landmines…**

**RedDragon: LANDMINES?!**

**AssassinK: Seriously? Landmines?!**

**Sage Wolf: Well anyways, see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage Wolf: Welcome back to ALBO. This is the third chapter.**

**RedDragon: (Dressed as Santa) Ho ho ho! It Christmas time again!**

**AssassinK: Why are you dressed up as Santa Claus?**

**RedDragon: I don't know, just felt like it.**

**Sage Wolf: So, story?**

**RedDragon: Oh, right. Santa Dragon here is delivering this chapter to you.**

**AssassinK: Even the creepy mall Santas find you weird.**

**RedDragon: (Pulls out a coal gun) You want some coal where the sun don't shine?**

**AssassinK: The fuck you get that from?**

**RedDragon: Sketchy Irishman.**

**Sage Wolf: Before we all die in an explosion, enjoy the chapter! **

**Ch 3: Blazing Our Trails**

*Somewhere*

Blistering heat and stinging flames surrounded him. All he could see was fire and the burning ruins of a once quaint and peaceful home. Why was he here? How was he here? His fear and panic were the only emotions he could feel. The he heard it, a cry of desperation. "Please spare them!" a woman's voice yelled. Turning, he saw a woman with long amber hair pleading to a sword wielding woman in black and red. She wore a mask that would haunt him forever. The mask of a Grimm. The swordswoman regarded the amber haired woman coldly and raised her blade. And with the look of a killer, brought the blade down on the pleading woman. He could only look on horror. 'Why? WHY AM I SEEING THIS AGAIN?!' He could only scream in his mind as his voice couldn't work. "Mama!" a young voice cried. Turning, his horror only grew as he saw a girl of only 3 with dark amber hair and violet eyes. The swordswoman looked at the young girl and raised her blade again. His fear and panic finally reached his peak. "BOUDICA!"

*Beacon Ballroom*

"BOUDICA!" Arthur yelled, sitting up straight from his sleeping bag, sweat coating his body and fear and terror evident in his eyes and face. Arthur grabbed his face and realized where he was. "A dream… Only a dream" Arthur said, his voice breaking as tears fell from his eyes as he remember that day so long ago. He laid backed down. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, tears still flowing. Fortunately, he was not the only one awake. Hearing Arthur's scream, Ruby was also awake and looked over at the amber haired boy. Quietly, she walked over to him and looked down. Arthur was mumbling 'Sorry, I'm sorry Boudica' in his sleep. Overcome with emotions, Ruby knelt down and hugged him. 'Why am I doing this?' Ruby asked herself. Her thoughts stopped when she felt Arthur relax and finally fall asleep peacefully. Ruby softly smiled and got up. Looking back at the sleeping boy, she quietly said, "Sleep well, Arthur." Ruby walked back to her bag and fell asleep too, but her dreams were filled with a certain amber haired swordsman.

*Morning*

As the sun began shining through the ballroom windows, the sounds of birds chirping could be heard as the Academy hopefuls began waking up. Arthur groaned as the sound of someone making a loud racket could be heard. 'This is not how I expected my first morning at Beacon to go.' The boy mused to himself, before looking around and seeing that Oberon was still snoring away. Lancelot had vanished without a trace, and Belial was nowhere to be seen either. "Oberon. Wake up man, it's morning." Arthur tried to wake the sleeping Fairy for several minutes to no avail. Seeing no other option available, he grabbed the mat that his friend was resting on, and flipped it hard. Oberon's annoyed yell immediately told Arthur that he succeeded. "What was that for Arthur!?" The Fairy shouted, to which Arthur meekly responded, "You wouldn't wake up. It's morning, we need to pack up and get ready for initiation." The ballroom was empty except for them and a few other students. "Oh." Oberon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I guess I overslept a little." They quickly changed into their Huntsman outfits, and left. "Where do you think Belial and my cousin are?" Oberon asked as he and Arthur ran around trying to find the cafeteria. Finally locating it, the two were treated to the sight of Lancelot stealing food off other plates while the hopeful first years were distracted. Arthur snuck a look at Oberon, only to realize that he wasn't surprised.

"Is this a common sight or something?" Arthur questioned incredulously following Oberon who had ignored the question and sat down. "Good morning Oby," Lancelot greeted, "Arthur. How did you guys sleep?" Oberon rolled his eyes and said, "Like a log, what about you?" Arthur interjected with "I slept alright, I wasn't expecting to be woken up by a girl making noise though." Lancelot had a devious grin on his face as he said, "I slept well for the most part, woke up a few times and couldn't get back to sleep." "Anyone see Belial?" The question was barely out of Arthur's mouth before the Demon in question sat down with a glass of questionable liquid. "Ready for initiation?" Belial asked, receiving various answers of "Yes.", "Remember the plan guys." Oberon muttered quietly, trying not to be overheard by others. The four finished their breakfast in peaceful silence before Arthur stood up and said "Time for the next step in our lives."

They began walking towards the locker room when Belial spotted Jaune and yelled out, "Over here Jaune!" Jaune smiled and walked over to them. "Heys guys! Cuz!" Jaune said happily. Jaune was halfway through getting his armor on and the three non Arcs looked at Jaune's, interesting hoodie. Jaune looked at the three with a raised eyebrow. "What are you guys looking at?" Jaune asked. Lancelot bluntly stated "Your bunny hoodie, Jauney Boy…" Belial snorted at the comment. Jaune looked down. Seeing what they were gawking at, he sighed. "Its my best hoodie…" Oberon blinked and asked, "Do you win that from a cereal contest?" Jaune gave a straight face and said, "Yes, actually..." Belial couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably. "It took him 50 box tops!" With a grumble, Jaune went back to putting on his armor. The rest followed his example and went to their lockers to get ready. Turning slightly, Belial saw Weiss talking to a taller girl with red hair tied into a ponytail with green eyes. The taller girl wore an outfit that mimic a spartan. Seeing that his cousin was looking at Weiss, Jaune asked, "Still thinking about last night?" Belial, caught off guard at the question tried to nervously brush it off. "What, no. Why would I think about… Please never tell Mother, Jaune. Please." Jaune eyes widened at Belial's pleading.

"Oh Goddess Clan, you actually have remorse…" Jaune, looked back at the two girls before turning back to his cousin. But not before taking the full image of the red haired warrior girl. "You going to apologise?" Jaune asked. Belial, catching that Jaune lingered on the red head, replied to the question. "Our family's honor demands that I do; that and it would be wrong to not introduce you to the red haired girl you been looking at." Jaune blushed and began to stammer. "W-wh-what?! NO, no no, you don't need to do that." Giving him a deadpan expression, Belial quickly added, "You're coming with me or I'm telling your sisters about your 'stash'." Jaune, grumbling as he knew he had lost, begrudgingly followed his cousin. As they approach, they heard the conversation they were having.

"So Pyrrha, have you giving any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the red head, Pyrrha. Pyrrha stood there as Weiss continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Unsure of what to say, Pyrrha responded with "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Before Weiss could retort back, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she scowled at the sight of Belial and Jaune. "What do _you_ want?" she asked with disgust. Hand gripping to keep his anger in check, Belial answered. "I've come… to apologise." The way he said it was like it caused him pain, but it was still sincere. "Apologise?" Weiss questioned, now confused. Belial, leveling his gaze at the Schnee air, nodded. "Yes, my conduct last night was… unsavory. It would stain my family's honor if i did not apologise."

Silence hung over the four for a moment before Weiss answered back, "I accept, just don't do it again." Turning her head slightly, Weiss eyes practically popped out when she saw Jaune standing next to and smiling at Pyrrha while she blushed at how close Jaune was to her. "What are you doing?!" she shouted. Jaune, turning to Weiss rubbed his nose with his right index finger and laughed, "Nishishishi, Just introducing myself." Weiss growled and almost yelled, "Don't you know who she is?" Jaune and Belial, who walked to to his cousin's side, replied, "Nope." Weiss blanched at their cluelessness. "She's Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune smiled at her and said, "Ok, like I was saying earlier, names Jaune Arc, short, sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Belial snorted at the corniness and added snidely, "You've been hanging out with Uncle Meliodas too much." Jaune turned back to Belial and frowned. "Hey most of what I know comes from Dad!"

Weiss growled and angrily added, "She won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!" Belial and Jaune gave her blank looks and both said simultaneously, "Never heard of it." Weiss gawked in shock while Pyrrha faintly smiled. Seeing the smile, Jaune winked at her causing her to blush. "How could not know about one of the biggest tournaments in Remnant?!" Weiss yelled. Belial rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinkie. "Sorry, Ice Flower" Weiss actually blushed against her will at the nickname, "Too busy training." Pyrrha and Weiss turned to jaune for his explanation. "I don't get to watch stuff much, too busy helping Mom and Dad run the Boar Hat" Jaune said casually. Pyrrha eyes actually widened at that. "The Boar Hat? The tavern?" Jaune smiled and said, "Yeah, you know it?" Pyrrha nodded and added, "My agent used to frequent it, that is until I announced I was attending Beacon." Weiss felt like ripping her hair out as Jaune and Pyrrha continued to talk. Her plans were going down the drain. Hearing a sigh at her side, Weiss turned and saw Belial shaking his head.

With a laugh, Belial simply stated, "That goof..." Weiss raised her eyebrow at that. Belial, feeling he should elaborate, told Weiss, "I don't have siblings so my parents raised me alongside Jaune and his seven sisters. Because of that, we're very close, even if we don't show it." His face becoming stern, he turned to the heiress. "I don't take insults or attacks on my family lightly," he said with strong conviction. Weiss, seeing his ice cold glare, looked away with some shame. Turning, Belial walked to his locker and pulled out Arbiter and Adjudicator. Twirling them, Belial slid them on his back and threw on his cloak to cover the weapons. Belial looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur sheathing Sequence , the young Demon called out to his human friend. "Hey Arthur, come on!" Arthur, seeing Belial was ready, walked quickly to catch up.

As he passed Ruby, Arthur quickly said, "Good luck, Ruby!" Ruby, seeing Arthur smiling at her as he quickly, blushed and turned away. Yang seeing this told her teasingly, "Hey, maybe you'll be on a team with your boyfriend." Ruby pouted and closed her locker. Stomping off, Ruby walked by Jaune and Pyrrha and pulled the boy away from the champion. Jaune looked at the red hooded reaper. He turned back to Pyrrha and said, "See you out there Pyrr!" Pyrrha blushed at the nickname and turned around. 'Why is my heart pounding?' Unfortunately, no one was there to answer her mental question.

***Beacon Cliff By Emerald Forest***

Outside, Arthur and the rest of his friends stood upon several silver tiles going through last minute preparations. Once all the students were assembled, the professors began speaking. "For years, you have trained to become warriors; and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began, before Goodwitch continued, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Arthur, Lancelot, Oberon and Jaune all looked at a satisfied Belial with the same thought going through their heads, 'He was right,' they all thought. Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Arthur looked shocked, he quickly chanced a glance at Belial to see the Demon was open mouthed and his eye was twitching. Oddly enough, he thought he heard the sound of glass shattering.

The headmaster continued as though nothing happened, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you **will **die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Nobody said a word, although Belial was still twitching. 'Your partner is the first person you make eye contact with?! EYE CONTACT?!' The Demon roared mentally, astonished at how the partners were going to be picked. "Good!" Ozpin exclaimed, "Now, take your positions." Everyone got ready, Arthur settled his hands on Sequence, loosening the blade in its sheath. Lancelot breathed deeply before hunching over slightly. Belial stopped twitching his eye and threw his cloak's hood on, masking his face in shadow, his hands were hovering over his swords, ready to draw as soon as anything happens. Oberon tightened his grip on Fantasia, settling into a ready stance like everyone else, eyes narrowed in concentration. Jaune breathed out, holding Crocea Mors in his hand, knowing that something was coming and wanting to be prepared.

All the students had been launched into the air and it was soon approaching Lancelot's turn. The rogue simply turned to his friends and grinned, shooting his index and middle fingers out in front of him before being launched. Belial followed shortly afterwards after turning his hooded face towards the last few students. Arthur felt the tile shift and got ready for his turn, he smiled, all of his worries seemed to have disappeared. Oberon watched as Arthur vanished from his spot. He wasn't worried, after all, being a Fairy had its perks. He flew from the cliff, free as a bird. Jaune smirked and before being launched turned to Ozpin and Goodwitch and said, "Hey, if anything goes wrong, I'm sure we can handle it. Nishishishi!" He laughed as he was launched into the forest, following his cousin and friends. The two professor's stood there watching the cloud of students descend in silence. Finally Glynda asked, "What did you use for the relics this year?" Ozpin didn't deign to respond, instead choosing to sip out of his mug and think about how interesting these next few years were going to be with the children of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Ten Commandments attending.

As the students began descending, they all began using their own techniques to land safely through the use of their weapons and Semblances. Arthur plummeted towards the forest where there was a tangle of branches waiting to greet him. He quickly drew Sequence, with a few quick slashes cut through them, before tucking into a ball and rolling to absorb the energy from falling. Quickly planting his sword into the ground, he came to a stop and tried to look for his friend's magical signatures, while broadcasting his own. Arthur began walking towards the nearest magical source.

Lancelot simply smirked as he had a perfect plan on how to land. He would simply use Displace to switch himself with someone that was already on the ground. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he focused on finding a nearby target while simultaneously preparing himself to switch. With barely a noise, Lancelot vanished from the sky and in his place was a tall auburn haired boy clad in armor wielding a mace. The boy was startled and for a few seconds didn't react until gravity took hold and he fell. Lancelot simply adjusted his clothes before drawing Insurgent, and began searching for his friends and cousin.

Belial allowed his Demon markings to grow on his face, hidden from view under the hood. He called upon his darkness, wrapping a few vines around his arms while creating a set of wings out of his back. Belial glided down into the forest before throwing the tendrils at a branch, dissipating the wings at the same time. The Demon swung down from the tree, landing on the ground with a quiet impact. 'I hope Jaune landed safely, I had better start looking for my partner.' He thought as he drew Arbiter and Adjudicator and set off in the direction he felt magic in.

As soon as Oberon was launched, he simply took over and used his wings to glide through the forest, 'Ah, the perks of being a Fairy. I never have to worry about falling from great heights since I can just fly!' Oberon mused to himself happily, before frowning, 'Too bad, I have no choice but to walk while this Initiation is going on. Don't want to give away our secret so soon.' The Fairy descended with Fantasia in hand and began searching for his future partner. He sensed Lancelot's magical power and began walking in that direction, hoping that his cousin had the same idea.

Jaune flew through the sky, preparing to draw Crocea Mors. His landing strategy was very simple, he would draw his sword, and use it as a hold by stabbing it deep into a tree before calling on his Demon heritage to create a rope out of darkness and rappelling down the tree before pulling his sword out. Or at least, that **was **the plan. It was quickly derailed by a red spear flying at him. With a quick reaction, he managed to catch the spear but the momentum was too great and he was knocked into a tree, entangling himself in the branches and leaves.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Over in another part of the forest, Ruby was desperately looking for Yang, calling out for her. "Yang! Yaaaang!" With no response, her thoughts grew more panicked as she ran. 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? Or someone else finds her first? Then who am I going to partner up with? There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...Oh what if he wants to partner up with his cousin? Belial's cool too, but what if he wants to partner with someone else? Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Wait, there's Arthur! He's nice, strong, and handso-, STOP BETRAYING ME BRAIN!' Ruby immediately shook off those thoughts, cursing Yang for starting this in the first place before going back to running. Running into a clearing, silver eyes met with light blue; a long pause commenced before Weiss turned around and walked off. Ruby called after her, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates…" she sighed downheartedly. A few meters away, Jaune was climbing out of the tree with the spear in hand, when he saw Weiss and smiled. Weiss simply scoffed and turned back causing Jaune to frown, only to perk up again when he heard a female voice ask, "Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team?" Turning to his side, he saw Pyrrha and smiled, "Very funny. I believe this is yours?" he laughed as he handed the spear over. 'Please be safe, guys.' Jaune thought as he followed Pyrrha out of the clearing.

Arthur kept running towards the closest magical source until he felt eyes upon him. Stopping in his tracks, he heard rustling bushes and several growls surrounding him causing him to quickly draw Sequence out of its sheath. Several Beowolves jumped out and began encircling Arthur. 'Seven, eight, nine. Nine of them.' Arthur thought to himself before the pack lunged at him with the intent of ripping him apart. Arthur leaped out of the way, swinging Sequence at the nearest one, slicing through it before raising his blade to defend against another from above, countering the attack neatly and quickly cut through a second Beowolf. Two more quickly rushed Arthur only to fall to a flurry of quick swipes. Arthur pressed his advantage, rolling away to avoid another lunge, before committing to a lunge of his own and burying Sequence into the fifth's head. He turned towards the remaining four only to hear gunshots go off nearby, watching as the Beowolves disintegrated. Hearing a light thump, Arthur turned around and was met with Belial. "Finally found you, Arthur." The Demon said, before taking his hood off to reveal a smile. "I guess this makes us partners huh Belial?" Arthur commented, before continuing, "Thanks for the help, but I could have finished them myself." Belial rolled his eyes before another roar interrupted them. A more heavily armored Beowolf now stood before the pair.

"I guess this one was the leader of the pack." Belial commented before both he and Arthur leaped forward, blades primed for a lethal strike, only to strike the bone armor and be repelled. "Enchant: Hellblaze!" Belial smirked as Arbiter and Adjudicator were shrouded in Purgatory Fire. He proceeded to throw Arbiter at the Alpha while simultaneously pulling the trigger on Adjudicator, sending a black fireball towards the Grimm. As the Grimm writhed around, Belial slowly stalked forward before driving his remaining sword through the armor. Retrieving Arbiter, he walked back to Arthur and asked, "Which way do you think North's in?" Arthur shrugged and muttered, "No clue. Guess we just keep moving and hope we run into the temple." Belial sighed and said, "Lead the way, partner." The two left the area quickly, with scorched ground being the only sign of the slaughter that just happened.

Oberon walked towards the area where he felt Lancelot's magic, ending up in a large clearing. "Lancelot!" He called out, hoping that his cousin was nearby. "Up here!" The resulting cry startled Oberon, who looked up and saw Lancelot chilling in the branches. "Hey Oby." Lancelot greeted, before hopping out of the tree and landing with a crash. "So, partners?" Oberon asked his cousin, who smiled and said, "Of course. Why do you think I was in the tree? To make sure that nobody made eye contact with me until either you, Arthur, Belial or Jaune showed up." The reunion was cut short as two Ursai ran towards the cousins. Oberon swung Fantasia in front of him, as Lancelot held Insurgent lightly in one hand. The first targeted Lancelot who switched with it, throwing it off balance before flicking out Insurgent's blade, wrapping it around the Ursa's neck. He risked a look at Oberon, who had managed to get on the other Ursa's back. Pointing Fantasia at the skull, the Fairy snapped his fingers and Fantasia seemingly disappeared and reappeared, the blade now dripping with the Ursa's blood. "Accelerate." Oberon said plainly. The Ursa fell over, a large hole where most of its head and neck used to be. Lancelot sighed and said, "I'd better finish up here too. It's been fun," before throwing the Ursa down and stabbing its unprotected stomach. As both Grimm began to dissipate, the two looked to each other before disappearing from the area.

Above the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda watched as the magical students finished up their fights. "It seems that all the students have found their pairs. Arthur Pendragon and Belial Arc, as well as Lancelot du Lac and Oberon Blackthorn." Ozpin simply murmured in agreement, as he watched the rest of the footage. Back down in the forest, Belial and Arthur and had been walking for ages. Finally they came upon a dark cave with drawings involving a giant beast. "Arthur, this can't possibly be where we need to go. Ozpin said that it would be an abandoned temple at the northern end. This is a cave…" Belial muttered as Arthur looked at him and said, "I feel something important is in this cave. Stay out here, I won't take more than a few minutes to look around." Belial could only shake his head at his partners brashness. Arthur, undeterred by his friend's body language, walked into the dark cave. After a couple of minutes, Belial heard Arthur call out to him, "Nothings in here! I'm coming out." Hearing his footsteps get closer, Belial shook his head and stared at his approaching partner, only to have his eyes widen and gawk at the bizarre creature that was using his head as a roost.

The… _thing_… looked like a bizarre interpretation of a cat. Its head and body was one ball like mass of white fur with red patches. It has a tail coming out the back but no other limbs to speak of! "Uh… Arthur? What is that on your head?" Belial questioned. Looking at Belial in confusion, Arthur reached up and felt the creature that was on his head. Remaining calm, Arthur pushed up, but the creature only moved up an inch, Arthur's hair following it like it was stuck to gum. "Uh, Belial, I think it's stuck…" It was at this point that Belial lost all his patience. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK?!" the Demon Clan member roared at the young swordsman. "It's not coming off and it's just pulling my hair." Belial's left eye began twitching. "HOW?! It's a fucking blob!" Still enraged, Belial rushed over and began pulling on the creature. This proved fruitless as this only pulled on Arthur's scalp. After doing this a few times, Belial gave up. "What even is that thing?" Arthur, looking up felt the creature shift. Reaching up with his left hand, he began to pat it. "Can you let me take you after my head?" The creature wagged its tail as if to give confirmation.

Arthur smiled and gently grabbed the catlike creature. With some resistance, the creature was removed from his head. The creature stared at Arthur directly, its tail still swaying from side to side. "So, what should we call you?" Arthur asked. The creature continued to stare. Belial looked at his partner like he was going absolutely insane. "You want to name that thing? How do we even know that it isn't going to eat us?!" Arthur ignored Belial, still contemplating what to call the creature. "How about, Cath?" The creature's tail began to wag faster. "Cath it is!" Belial's left eye began to twitch rapidly. "You are actually considering keeping that thing?" Arthur looked at Belial, holding Cath in his left arm. "Yup!" Arthur told the Demon with a smile. Belial's arms ignited in dark flames as her roared, "We don't even know if it going to kill us in our sleep!" Unfortunately, Belial's yelling covered up rustling in the nearby brush. Cath's ears twitched and it turned its gaze to the noise. A black blur leapt out and at the young swordsman who was still distracted.

Before the blur could even reach Arthur, Cath open its jaws, revealing numerous sharp fangs that bit down and town through the attacking blur. We all this was done, Arthur and Belial were staring at the disintegrating corpse of a Creep whose head and most of its neck were gone. The two Huntsman in training looked at Cath whose was still held comfortably in Arthur's arm. Shaking off his shock, Arthur held up Cath and asked, "Hey, can you tell the direction of the temple?" Cath held up its tail and pointed in a direction. Arthur smiled and began walking that way. Belial looked on dumbfounded. "Are we actually gonna go in a random directly because _it_ pointed that way?!" Seeing that his partner wasn't stopping, Belial grumbled and walked after him. "Can't believe we're getting directions from a cat-thing." Unbeknownst to them, red eyes watched them leave from the cave, taking the creature that held their owner at bay with them.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the forest, making their way to the temple. "So, any hobbies?" Jaune asked casually. Pyrrha paused for a moment, pondering the question for a moment and answered, "I don't believe training and photoshoots count." Jaune stared at her blankly and added, "Guess the answer is no then." Pyrrha looked at Jaune and asked, "And you?" Jaune smiled and started to list them off on his hand. "Spending time with dad, hiding from my seven sisters..." Pyrrha eyes widened at that comment. 'His poor mother.' Meanwhile in Mistral, a white haired woman sneezed. "Hanging out with my cousin, reading comics and dealing with _pests_." At the word pest, Jaune gained a suspicious smile. Pyrrha wondering why he was smiling like that, noticed movement. Focusing on it, she saw Jaune's hood shaking. "Who you calling pest?!" A young sounding voice yelled.

Finally noticing that his hood was shaking, Jaune reached his right hand into his hood and pulled something out. The thing gave a squeaking scream as Jaune finally looked at what he grabbed. The thing was a tiny piglet with pink skin with brown spots on its body, a large one over its left eye. Its ears were long and floppy and on its right ear was a tag with a star engraved on it. Jaune looked the piglet and sighed. "Why are you in my hood Wild?" At this, Wild glared at Jaune and yelled, "You left me alone with your sisters! No way in Hell I'm being a doll. I'm the mighty heir of the Order of Scraps Disposal!" Jaune looked back towards his partner, noticing she was silent. "So this is…" Next thing he knew, there was a flash of red and Wild was no longer in his hand. Turning, Jaune looked on in surprise as Pyrrha was nuzzling Wild against her cheek. "Oh my, he's adorable! I always wanted a little piggy!" Staring blankly, Jaune told Pyrrha, "If you want, I can make you some baby back ribs."

Wild's eyes widened and out of his mouth was a squeaky scream. He quickly got out of Pyrrha's hold and hung on her shoulder, his head hanging over and staring at Jaune in fear. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" the little piglet yelled. Jaune gave Wild a deadpan look and replied. "You're the one that decided to stowaway…" Pyrrha gave Jaune a sheepish look and ask, "Do you mind if I hold on to him?" Jaune shrugged and answered, "Sure, no prob-" Jaune stopped as he sense something big coming. Hardening his eyes, Jaune stared ahead and yelled, "Pyrrha, weapons out now!" Deploying his shield, Jaune leveled his blade and prepared for battle. Pyrrha followed suit, leveling her shield and raising her spear. The ground shook slightly and tree crashes could be heard. Crashing through trees and in front of the young Huntsman and Huntress in training was a Deathstalker. "Things can never be easy can they…?" Jaune bemoaned quietly to himself.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Elsewhere in the Forest, three Beowolves were running only for one to be crushed, another to be decapitated, and the third was brutally torn apart. The attacker was another Beowolf, but this one was different. Its left arm was swollen to a large size, the hand itself was large enough to wrap around the trunk of a tree. The flesh was a deep crimson with it fading to black at the shoulder and the claws being hooked like black spikes. The lower legs were also a deep crimson. It only had three toes on each foot and they had the appearance of a birds. The right arm hung limp and was twice the length it would normally be. The digits curved inwards towards each other. Up along its spine were numerous deep crimson lumps, red colored flesh surrounded the lumps like roots of a diseased tree. The right side of its well known mask was gone, replaced with deep crimson flesh. The teeth were large and shaped like curved daggers. The eye was pure black with a pinprick of a gold pupil. A menacing look escaped the eye. The brow above the eye was pronounced and two horns curled downwards and forwards from it.

With a snarl, the mutated Grimm lifted its head up and gave a terrifying howl. Lowering its head, it sniffed the air, something intrigued it. The instincts of a Grimm did not know what it sensed, but the other blood flowing through it did. Magic, and in large concentration was near. It hungered for it and blood to satiate it's unnatural desire. Around its eye, darks marking flowed before receding. The blood of the Demon clan, twisted by the darkness of the Grimm, needed more carnage.

"How much further do you think it is?" Lancelot asked, bored out of his mind. Oberon sighed and said, "This is the tenth time you've asked that in fifteen minutes. I don't know how far it is!" All of a sudden, they heard voices talking, "Think this is it?" The cousins looked at each other and moved at a quicker pace stepping into a clearing with several stone platforms. The noise drew Blake and Yang's attention. Smiling, she waved at Oberon who returned the wave. "Hey Oby! Good to see you here." Oberon blushed, and stuttered out, "H-h-hi Yang. Lancelot and I just need to get our relic and we can finish this initiation." "Cool, run into any Grimm?" Yang asked, to which Oberon smiled and said, "Only a few Ursai, not that big of a challenge." With a teasing grin on her face, Yang exclaimed "Well maybe you deserve a big reward, Mr. Strong Huntsman." She began to lean forward causing Oberon's eyes to drift. With a bright red blush, the Fairy had a nosebleed and stumbled back. Lancelot sighed in exasperation. "Just like his dad…" With an interested tone, Blake asked "Really?" With a nod, Lancelot continued, "Uncle Harlequin's gotten better at hiding it, but Aunt Diane still knows how to get a reaction out of him." With a look towards the platforms, he raised an eyebrow. "Chess pieces?" Blake nodded, "Seems like it." Looking pensive Lancelot muttered to himself, "Is it putting us in a team based on the pairing?" All of a sudden, Yang chirped up and asked, "How about a cute little pony?" as she picked up a white knight, "How about it Oby? Wanna be on the same team?" She continued to tease the poor Fairy, who stammered in shock. Lancelot facepalmed before looking at the remaining pieces thinking deeply before palming a black rook.

All of a sudden, more voices were heard. "See Belial, Cath led us to the right place!" Arthur was saying, before being interrupted by Belial, "Shut it." Everyone was about to greet the two newcomers before staring at Arthur's new companion. "Uhh, what is that?" Oberon decided to be the one to ask the question on everyone's mind. "This is Cath. I found him in a cave." Arthur calmly introduced. Oberon blinked twice before replying, "That explains absolutely nothing." Arthur just shook his head and said, "His name is Cath. That's really all you need to know." Oberon gave his new friend a flat look. Belial looked on at the cat creature before turning to the Fairy and told him, "Trust me, we have no goddess damn idea what that thing is either." Arthur gave an offended look at Belial and quickly said, "He's a cat." Belial's right eye twitched twice before stopping. "Well, that _cat_ and Arthur have really grown attached to each other. Sometimes literally."

Hearing the sound of metal sliding against metal, the two turned and saw Lancelot playfully pulling at Cath who firmly stuck himself to Arthur's arm. The young human swordsman had a smile on his face, his arm moving with Cath as Lancelot pulled at the cat-like creature. "Seriously, what the fuck even is that thing?" Belial asked himself with disbelief. With eyes as wide as saucers, Oberon leaned over and asked, "Do you think it's dangerous?" Belial, not taking his eyes off the two goofing off with the _thing _answered, "Oh definitely. That thing ate a Creep. Literally ate it, half of the head and right shoulder were just gone." Shock visible to everyone near him, Oberon turned to Belial and asked with disbelief, "Excuse me, but did you say it LITERALLY ATE A CREEP?!" Lancelot, hearing his cousin's shout, smiled down at Cath and said "Cool! We're definitely keeping you now!" Oberon looked at Lancelot like he had grown a second head. Belial instead responded in anger, "It's not a stray puppy you have just happen to find on the street you dumbass!" Hissing through his teeth, Belial turned to Oberon and said, "If it attacks us in our sleep, I'm gonna unleash the Purgatory Flames." Arthur hearing this, gasped in shock and betrayal. Pulling Cath to his chest he yelled, "You're not killing my cat!"

Belial's right began to twitch rapidly. Roaring, he yelled back, "THAT'S NOT A CAT YOU FUCKING MORON!" Yang and Blake could only look on in utter confusion as to what was happening before their eyes. "You following any of this?" Yang asked her partner. Blake, who was visibly confused at this, replied, "Not one bit." While the two huntresses in training were confused, Belial was reaching his boiling point. "If that is actually a cat, I'll gladly eat Arbiter and Adjudicator!" Belial shouted, hands reaching for his swords. His discipline and desire to keep his Demon heritage hidden was slipping by the second. Cath, ignoring the squabbling around him, stared up at Arthur and, surprisingly, spoke to him, "Hungry." Six pairs of eyes, snapped wide opened. "IT TALKS?" Oberon and Belial screamed in unison. Lancelot quickly jumped back and screamed in fear, "That cat is talking!" Yang blinked twice before saying, "I was not prepared for today."

Roaring, Belial drew his blades and stomped towards Arthur. "Okay, I've had enough of this! Hold still!" Arthur in response held Cath with his left arm and rested his right on Sequence. Cath's ears twitched and caused the creature to look up. His eyes locked on a red figure falling. "Red falling." Cath spoke. With the tense moment interrupted, the young huntsmen and huntresses in-training looked at Cath in confusion. Looking up, they all focused on the red figure as a faint voice grew louder. "HEADS UUUUPPPPPPP!" Arthur, thinking fast snapped to Lancelot. "Lancelot, boost me!" As Arthur charged at him, Cath attached firmly to his shoulder, Lancelot locked his hands together, making a step. Leaping up, Arthur landed a foot in Lancelot's hands. With a great heave, the young human swordsman was tossed upwards. With open arms, Arthur let Ruby crash into him. Wrapping his arms around her, both Arthur and Ruby fell to the ground below. With a thud, they collided with the ground, Arthur's aura taking most of the blow. Exhaling through clenched teeth, Arthur asked Ruby, "You okay?"

Ruby opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on top of Arthur who had his arms wrapped around her. Blushing, Ruby quickly got off him and said very fast, "I'm fine." Yang meanwhile was trying to process why her sister was falling from the sky and how she got up their in the first place.. Belial was also trying to figure out how, but stopped as a white figure flew from the forest edge and out passed him, rolling a few times on the ground. "Jaune?!" Belial shouted in confusion. Groaning, Jaune got to his feet. "Should have dodged" Jaune told himself. And with that, the last cognitive center of Belial's mind had stopped working. Only to restart in annoyance and anger as he heard a familiar voice. "No kidding!" yelled Wild, popping out of Jaune's hood. 'Forget the cat-thing! Why is that uncooked bacon here?! I thought we FINALLY left him behind.' Belial thought to himself, unhappy at the sudden appearance of the piglet. Blake on the other hand grew more confused, "Is that… a talking pig?" Yang felt her sanity leave her. "I-" she began to say as she was interrupted by a crash.

From the forest, an Ursa came flailing out, standing straight up on its hind legs. With a flash of pink and one final growl of life, the Grimm fell dead. "Yeehaw!" came the voice of a ginger haired girl about the same age as Yang and Blake. Rolling off of its back, the girl stood up and sadly stated, "Aww. It's broken." Belial now was just confused, "Okay, suddenly that cat-thing is the least strange thing about today." Another person climbed off the Ursa, this time a young man with black hair that had a magenta streak. "Nora," the young man address the ginger girl as he leaned against the dead Ursa and panted. "Please… don't ever do that again." Only to look up and see a dust cloud outline had taken her place as she played with a white rook piece. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She then locked eyes with Wild. In another burst of comical speed, she was in front of Jaune and tightly holding the little piglet. "Oooo! Look Ren emergency food! Can we eat it?"

In unison, Jaune and Belial answered with a, "Please do." Jaune immediately offered, "I'll even cook it up for you." Wild looked at them like they had just kicked a puppy. "I'm not food!" Wild yelled in fear, trying to wiggle out of Nora's grasp. Nora just grew more interested after hearing Wild speak. "And it talks! This is the best emergency food ever!" Ren, walking up to Nora, placed his hand on her shoulder and told her, "I think that's someone's pet. Also, I think it's sentient." Wild squirmed even more and finally got out of Nora's grasp. Jumping to Jaune, Wild yelled, "How could you let her even think about eating me?!" Jaune and Belial both looked flatly at the piglet and said calmly, "You're expendable." Crying, Wild buried himself in Jaune's hood. "Ok, did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked in disbelief. "I-" Yang tried to say again, but was interrupted by a screech as Pyrrha ran into the clearing, the Deathstalker from early hot on her heels. Jaune grew tense as he saw his partner being chased. "Shit, it's still after us!" He yelled, readying Crocea Mors. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Lancelot, drawing Insurgent replied with, "Let's save the questions for after we get out of this alive." But unfortunately, like a volcano, the pressure became too much and Yang erupted. "GRRRRR!" Yang roared, an explosion flowing off of her as her hair shot up and her eyes turned red. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out after two second before something crazy happens again?!" Arthur, Lancelot, Belial, and Oberon just looked at her weirdly. "Umm, Yang? You know that there is a very dangerous Grimm just a couple hundred yards away from us right?" Oberon asked her. Looking up, Ruby lightly slapped her sister's leg and said, "Um… Yang?" Following Ruby's pointed finger, they all stared up and saw Weiss clinging for dear life onto a Nevermore's talon. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss yelled, seeing the red hooded girl below. "I said jump," Ruby said. "She's gonna fall." Blake blandly commented. "She'll be fine." Ruby waved off the concerns. "She's falling." Lancelot sighed.

Belial groaned and muttered, "Even my grandfather wasn't this much trouble to deal with." Raising his voice, he shouted, "Lancelot, Arthur! Help me get as high as you can!" Nodding, the two prepared themselves as Belial ran towards them. Leaping up, Belial set his feet in Arthur's and Lancelot's cupped hands. With great heaves, the two tossed Belial upwards just as Weiss finally lost her grip on the Nevermore's talon. Soaring upwards, Belial opened his arms and waited for the white haired young lady to impact his body. Wrapping his arms around her, Belial readied his body for his landing. With a loud thud, Belial's feet were planted into the ground, creating small craters where they were. Looking down, Belial saw that Weiss, in her fear, had wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to his body. Blushing, Belial asked, "Can you let go?"

Opening her eyes, Weiss saw where her arms were. With a yelp, the flushed huntress in training leapt from Belial's arm. Weiss faced away from the young Demon, to embarrassed to look him in the eye. 'He caught me? But, but why? I thought he hated me?! Him and his strong arm… WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!' Shaking her head and gaining her composure, Weiss faced Belial. "Thank you for, catching. And I am… sorry for my conduct early." Everyone that had the _pleasure _of meeting Weiss earlier was shocked at her words. "Did she say sorry?" Yang asked aloud. Before anyone could comment, an unsettling roar sounded through the clearing. Everyone stopped including the Grimm.

The five young men with magic could sense it, sound unnatural, twisted, and it was coming right towards them. Debris from smashed boulders and splintered trees cascaded onto the grass as a hulking mass walked into the clearing. The mutated Beowolf had arrived, and it was hungry. "Is that a Beowolf?" Yang asked in confusion. "It looks so wrong and half of its mask is gone!" Ruby said in surprise and nervousness. The others were unsettled too, everything about the monster before them was just, just wrong. Belial and Jaune both had a similar reaction, a feeling of sickness permeated their bodies. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang shouted, to which Ruby yelled, "Not if I can help it!" and blasted off towards the Grimm. Immediately she ran into a problem when the Beowolf intercepted her, lifting it's swollen arm to crush her. "RUBY!" Yang reached out in vain, crying. "Lancelot! Switch Ruby with me NOW!" Arthur ordered. With a nod, the swordsman was teleported and blocked the strike. "Guys, run! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" He ordered, turning back to his foe. "Alone?!" Oberon protested, "That's insane! You're up against two ancient ones and a mutated one!" Belial felt sick, "It's a Demon…" he whispered. His cousin joined him in his sickness as the other two magic users only stared at Belial in shock. "What! How did?" Oberon couldn't even finish, too confused by the situation.

Lancelot gripped Insurgent tightly, "What the Hell are we supposed to do? Arthur's gonna get himself killed!" Belial growled, "He's not going to do this alone." Drawing his blades and summoning his Demon mark, "I'm not gonna let my partner die a pointless death here!" Jaune turned to the others and saw that they were going to the relics and retreating, but he caught Ruby looking back in worry. The Deathstalker and Nevermore immediately followed after them, desperately trying to get away from the monster nearby. Turning to Belial, Jaune yelled, "I'm going with my Partner and the others! Cuz, Lancelot, Oberon, make sure you guys and Arthur get out of this alive!" Belial nodded and turned to Lancelot, "Can you get me a matching piece to yours?" With a sly smile, Lancelot held out his hand, a black rook rested in his palm, "Already ahead of you. Now let's kill this bastard!" With a roar, all three charged, ready to back up their amber haired friend.

~Seven Deadly Sins OST - Perfect Time - Start~

Back with Arthur and the Grimm, the two seemed to be at a stalemate. With a slash, Arthur watched Sequence bite into the Beowolf's flesh, but not causing a lot of damage. The shallow cut bled for only a second before a swirl of darkness covered it. As it dissipated, the wound was gone. "It heals?!" Arthur shouted in dismay, recognizing the healing ability of the Demon Clan from his parent's stories. With a horrific shriek, the Beowolf brought its swollen arm down. Desperately, Arthur raised his sword to deflect the fatal blow. The sword sung as the blow was deflected, but Arthur noticed too late as its other arm snaked in to pierce right through him. But the strike was blocked by a wall of transparent black energy. "Of course I have to save your suicidal ass!" Belial shouted, his arm outstretched and hand coated in black energy. Speaking to the Grimm, "How do you like my magic? Fortress: Perfect Arma. I'm afraid you could pound on this for ages but won't be able to break through." Belial ended with a chilling smile, "Lancelot, get Arthur out of there!"

Hearing a cry of "Spirit Spear Fantasia, Fourth Form. Daisy!" Arthur turned as saw what looked like a giant daisy flower made of metal, the tips a gleaming silver while the rest was a yellowish orange with a green center. With a few hand movements from Oberon, the flower immediately began spinning towards the Grimm. The Beowolf threw its arm in front of the flower, in an attempt to block, but Fantasia easily cut through. It whirled around the Beowolf, constantly leaving small cuts and gashes. Feeling a tug around his stomach, Arthur looked down and saw an arm with a blue sleeve holding it and pulling him back. Looking up, Arthur saw Lancelot give him a toothy grin. "Sorry boss man, but you aren't going down today. We still need you around." Arthur was stunned for a few moments before smiling and saying, "Thanks, now let's slay this Grimm, together!" The three smiled fiercely. "My thoughts exactly!" Belial replied with a feral grin. Arbiter and Adjudicator gleamed in the sunlight, the extendable fang like protrusions sticking out like the jaws of a hungry beast. With a leap, Belial brought his blades down, making two quick slashes on its chest. Arthur noticed this and yelled, "Belial! It has Demon blood!" Belial just kept his smile, "I know! It might be able to regenerate, but all the damage will accumulate. Besides, no matter how powerful a Demon, with all seven hearts stopped; even they will die!" his fun wasn't over yet. With a flick of the wrist, Belial set Adjudicator to its gun form and jabbed it straight into the Beowolf's chest. "Take this!" pulling the trigger, Belial unleashed a quick volley inside the abomination.

With a howl, the Beowolf reared back, blood flowing from its jaws. "If it has Demon Blood, then it has a Demon's weakness as well. One heart is gone, let's get the rest" Belail said to his friends and comrades. Lancelot smirked and extended his arm back, Insurgent going with it. "Ok then, I was going to save this, but now's a good time! Empty Hunger!" Insurgent glowed blue and pierced through the Beowolf's abdomen, for a second the Beowolf stopped, before shrieking as one of its hearts appeared in Lancelot's empty hand. Lancelot smiled and crushed it. "That's two." Oberon frowned and said, "Only one each? You guys are bad at this...watch this!" Smiling, Oberon had Fantasia float before him and calling out "Spirit Spear Fantasia: Sixth Form. Titanum!" The spear spun around for a few seconds before being replaced with a red flower bud with black swirling markings on it. The flower then opened and three brown tendrils shot out and pierced its chest in three places. "Three. That makes five, try harder next time," Oberon taunted. Belial kindly flipped the fairy the bird. "Two hearts left guys, let's keep it up!" Arthur yelled, readying Sequence.

In an act of desperation, the abomination opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of black flames. Four sets of eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? Hellblaze?!" Lancelot asked incredulously. "DODGE!" Arthur screamed. Oberon flew up in an attempt to dodge the stream, Lancelot switched with a small boulder, Arthur slid down and to the right, the hellish fire barely missing the tips of his hair. Belial frowned and stood firm. "Fine then, you asked for this. Know your place! Hellblaze Wave!" A wave of Hellblaze emanated from Arbiter, slamming into the Beowolf's stream. The two clashed for dominance. Exhaling, Belial clenched his left fist. "Damn bastard, making me use this on it…" With a yell, wings of darkness extended from the young Demon's back, propelling him forward. "Fall to the fist of Demon Knight!" With a mighty punch, Belial's fist impacted into the Grimm's still masked left face. Mask cracking, it staggered backwards, its legs giving out and it folding over backwards. Seeing that it was down, Arthur shouted to Lancelot, "Boost me!" With a nod, Arthur was tossed into the sky. As he prepared to fall, Arthur reversed his grip on Sequences and held it tightly in both hands.

"I may not have my magic yet, but I'm still strong enough to defeat you!" With a roar of defiance, Arthur firmly rammed his sword through the Beowolf's chest and skewered the sixth heart. "One more! Belial, it's a Demon, you finish it off!" Arthur yelled to his partner. Belial smirked with satisfaction "Gladly." Belial stalked forward, sheathing both blades. "It's been a fun fight, but I'm afraid this is the end for you. Look on the bright side, you will fall by the Demon Knight's hand. There is no shame in that." Summoning a burst of Hellblaze to his hand, Belial reared his arm back. With a shout, he drove it into the Beowolf's chest, throwing it backwards. "Hellblaze Impact!" He roared, as the Grimm was ripped apart by tendrils of Hellblaze burning it inside out before finally exploding. "That was cathartic." Belial said happily. Arthur, exhaling in exhaustion, turned to Lancelot and Oberon and said, "Let's go find the others."

~Perfect Time - End~

Back at the auditorium, Ozpin was calling students up. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!" A smattering of light applause went through the auditorium. "So, is it just me or do they look like thugs?" Belial asked. Oberon turned to Belial in shock, "Oh my goddess I was thinking the same thing!" Lancelot questioned, "I doubt they would last a week in the Forest. How did they even pass the Initiation?!" Arthur turned to Lancelot and said, "I think we attracted all the dangerous Grimm and they got the weak ones." Cath, still on Arthur's shoulder, nodded in agreement. "Wow, even the cat-thing doesn't like them." Belial snickered to himself. Back on stage Ozpin was calling the next team. "Jaune Tristan Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc!" Amidst all the noise Jaune could hear his cousin rejoicing. "YES! Oh Uncle Meliodas is gonna be so proud when he hears."

Everyone clapped politely for the newly assembled team JNPR. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!" Everyone applauded loudly, Lancelot just looked and asked, "Won't that get that confusing?" Belial nudged Arthur, "Hey look your girlfriend's the leader of her own team. And it's named after her too!" Arthur blushed, and snarked back, "So, your princess is there too oh Sir Valiant Knight!" Belial blushed, remembering how soft Weiss felt in his arms. 'Fuck! I've been spending too much time with Uncle Meliodas! Mother's going to kill me!' Belial screamed mentally. "Look alive guys, we're the last team to go up." Oberon told them all. "And finally: Oberon Blackthorn. Lancelot du Lac. Arthur Aurum Pendragon. Belial Gawayne Arc. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ALBO, led by… Arthur Pendragon!" Arthur was shocked. Belial playfully hit his shoulder while Lancelot and Oberon gave him thumbs up. Smiling, Arthur turned to Ozpin and said, "Thank you sir." Ozpin smiled and said, "Congratulations young man."

Down in the audience, Yang was telling Ruby, "Hey look, you're the leader of this team and your boyfriend is the leader of his own team! It's a match made in Heaven." Ruby blushed and smacked Yang in the shoulder. "It's not like that!" she yelled to her older sister. Weiss stared at the newly christened team ALBO but turned away and blushed when her eyes locked with Belial's. Blake stared at them quizzically, remembering the Beowolf from earlier. It definitely wasn't normal, and the four she was watching and Jaune seemed to have an inkling of what caused it to be so strange. Lancelot, feeling eyes on him and not in an appreciative way, turned to Blake and gave a smirk with a two finger salute. Blushing, Blake turned away, embarrassed about being caught staring. Seeing a look in Ozpin's eye, Arthur turned to his team and asked, "Hey guys. Mind making a detour before getting our room?"

Team ALBO soon arrived in Ozpin office. "Wow, where'd you get your design ideas, a clocktower?" Lancelot asked. Glynda, arriving to the office earlier with Ozpin gave a glare and a firm "Ahem!" The four turned and saw the Headmistress's face. "You and your big mouth" Oberon muttered. Ozpin gave the four a calm look and said, "You four know why I needed to speak with you here, correct?" Nodding, Arthur answered first. "It's about the Beowolf we fought, right?" Ozpin nodded, turning to the other three, he then asked, "I'm assuming that Mr. Pendragon told you about my knowledge of the Seven Deadly Sins." Belial nodded, "Yeah, told us about on the way up. But the real question is how a Beowolf, a Grimm was able to even get Demon blood inside it?" Ozpin gained a hard look, uncertain about the answer, "I am unsure about it myself, but it does present a new danger. One that only magic users like yourselves and Mr. Arc's cousin can safely handle." Oberon began to think before asking, "Could someone have injected Demon blood into it?"

Ozpin laced his hands together, staring intensely forward. "It is strange, only a Demon corpse could have provided the blood, but they were all lost when the continent of Britannia sunk many millennia ago." Ozpin gazed out the window behind and added, "All the remains of the fallen Demons should be at the bottom of the sea; unless... no it's not possible." Belial raised his eyebrow at this, "You got a suspect?" Ozpin turned back to the Demon and answered, "Unfortunately, they are considered dead by many, including myself. He was a scientist that worked at the settlement of Mt Glenn, before the disaster that caused us to lose both it and everyone there." Lancelot scratched the back of his head and asked, "He was researching the Grimm? That's kinda stupid in my opinion." Ozpin nodded. Turning to Glynda, Ozpin knew what they had to do next. "That is a discussion for another time, right now we need to talk about your lodging situation."

Arthur was confused by this. "Aren't we assigned dorm rooms like everyone else?" he asked. Glynda became more agitated at the mention of dorms. "Unfortunately, due to decisions by former Upperclassmen of yours, part of the dorms was condemned." Glynda audibly growled at this, "How they even gotten their hands on that many Vacuian fireworks is still unbelievable." Ozpin nodded to this, "Half of the dorm rooms were burnt to the ground and the perpetrators were expelled." Belial laughed at this, but silenced himself when he saw Glynda's glare. "So, where are we staying?" Lancelot asked. Ozpin pulled out a key and said, "Follow me."

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a slightly large two story house. The outside had visible grey bricks. The windows were lined with white painted wood, as were the eaves of the roof. The front double door was eight feet in height and was made from dark oak. The handles and knockers were made of gold. The front lawn had a sign on it that had one word with blue letters on a white background, Camelot. Ozpin turned to Team ALBO and said, "This is one of the 12 dormhouses that Beacon had constructed years ago. We have decided to reopen them for upperclassmen in their third or final years at Beacon. Because there were too few dorm rooms for the number of teams, we have decided to grant you the privilege of staying in Camelot House." Lancelot gave a confused look, 'Why do I have the urge to throw a massive party that would make Ms. Goodwitch curse our house name?' Ozpin then gave the key to Arthur. "It's now in your care. Take good care of it." Arthur stared at the key before staring at the others. "I call dibs on the master bedroom." He said quickly. "Well fuck you too!" Belial yelled. Lancelot shrugged, "He is the leader, also dibs."

"There are no master bedrooms, we thought it would cause discourse." Ozpin said flatly. "It's been a long day, that fight was exhausting. Let's rest up, we got classes tomorrow." Oberon claimed. "Yes. You have Grimm Studies with Professor Port at 9:00 AM sharp." Glynda told them sternly. "Don't be late." The four gulped before heading to the door. "Okay, let's head in." Arthur said, inserting the key into the lock.

**RedDragon: Well that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you've all had fun. **

**Sage Wolf: What kind of color is ALBO anyways?!**

**RedDragon: ALBO is pronounced Albion which was the name of Great Britain that is Greek in origin, besides it's close enough to Alba which is Latin for white.**

**AssassinK: Nice history lesson. So now let's kick back and enjoy the holidays.**

**RedDragon: Right, see you all next year with chapter 4.**

**AssassinK: Remember, you better watch out, or else.**

**Sage Wolf: K no…**

**AssassinK: K yes! (Pulls out a chainsaw sword)**

**-End Transmission-**


	4. Chapter 4

**RedDragon: Ok, it should be working now.**

**AssassinK: I'm blaming you for this.**

**RedDragon: It's not my fault the connection is on the fritz.**

**AssassinK: Don't care, still blaming you.**

**Sage Wolf: Ok, calm down…**

**RedDragon: Just start the chapter already.**

**Ch 4: Oaths We Take**

Opening the door, team ALBO was greeted by the sight of a large foyer. The light blue walls started close by the door before opening to a large circular room. Twin curving staircases with white painted railings and dark oak steps led down to the dark oak floor. By each stair there was a door, but other than that there wasn't any furniture. Walking ahead of the young men, Ozpin approached the two stairs and turned to them. "Due to years of vacancy, we've only had minimal time to furbish the house to a livable standard. As such, only the bedrooms, kitchen, and dining rooms have been given the needed furniture and appliances. You may explore the house, but remember that you're expected to be in class at 9:00am. Do not be late." With that Ozpin walked past them and out the door, leaving the four by themselves in the empty house. "Well, if this isn't a setup for a horror film, I don't know what is." Lancelot snarked. Looking around for a few seconds, Arthur made a decision. "Ok, let's split up and explore, we can meet in the dining room in ten minutes to talk about what we found." Oberon raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "And then?" Without missing a beat, Arthur answered, "Eat, sleep, and wake up."

Lancelot gave a two finger salute and said, "You got it boss man." With that, he made his way through the doorway on their left. Belial just rolled his eyes and walked to the door on the right. Oberon floated off the ground and flew to the left as well. Sighing, Arthur turned to Cath who was comfortably sitting on his shoulder and said, "Just you and me buddy." Cath blinked before staring upwards and asking, "Upwards?" Arthur nodded and made his way upstairs to the second floor. Lancelot soon found himself in the kitchen. Looking around, he saw white walls and a hardwood floor. Only the basic appliances were there. A basic stove, a refrigerator, a washing machine, sink, and an oven. Checking the cabinets, Lancelot only found a few pots and pans. "Guess they only placed the basics here. Makes sense." Seeing another door, Lancelot opened it and saw another room. It was a large dining room with a single large table in the middle. The table was round and had 24 chairs placed around it. On the far wall was a coat of arms.

The center was a half white and black shield with a gold trim. Over it was a sword with the point in a stone under the shield. On the right white side of the shield was a vague white human like being with a pair of white bird wings. On the left black side was a vague black human like being with a pair of black wings. Seeing it, Lancelot whistled. "I'm starting to wonder how many others knew about the Holy War." Turning around, Lancelot pulled out a chair and sat in it. "Well better hang out here." While Lancelot was relaxing, Oberon found himself in a room with two couches and three chairs. To his left was a large window with blue curtains drawn back. The shattered moon was visible in the outside sky. On the right wall was a few empty bookcases. "Guess we know where we can hang out." He then stared at the far wall where a grey brick fireplace was located. "Didn't know they would spend money on a fireplace. Better find the dining room."

Belial sighed, he quickly found the bedrooms on the lower floors. Four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The entire team could sleep down here with each getting their own, and that was putting it lightly. Each bedroom was large enough to fit three people. After finding those rooms, Belial came across a door. "Hopefully it's not an empty room." Opening the door, Belial was surprised to see a good sized workshop lay beyond. Though old, the furnaces and equipment looked usable. But he stopped when he noticed a marking on the ground. It was two circles, one large and surrounding the other. There were also strange characters written between the circles. "A magic circle, that's super rare. Why is this even here?" Looking over the equipment Belial came to a realization. "Were they… trying to make magic weapons?" Belial was surprised by this. The ability to make weapons that held magic power was almost completely lost. Only the Fairy Clan knew how with the spirit spears wielded by their kings, and one other. "Better ask Arthur if Merlin knows anything about this."

Exiting the workshop, Belial came to another door and opened it. Leading downward was a staircase. Seeing a light switch near the door, Belial flipped it and walked down the newly lit stairs. Coming down, he found a good size basement. Around him were large shapes covered with white sheets. The floor was made of sturdy wood while the walls were concrete. The frame for the floor above was above his head, 12 feet above the floor under his feet. "Why did they need this?" Belial questioned himself. Why was all of this here? What was the connection between all of this? Belial shook his head, he needed to find the others and tell them what he found. While Belial was dealing with a mystery, Arthur was exploring the upstairs rooms. Three bedrooms and three bathrooms. Currently, Arthur was in a room looking at a basic bed and dresser. Running his hand atop the dresser, Arthur saw that barely any dust was on his hand. "Guess they cleaned before we arrived Cath, Cath?" Arthur grew confused when he didn't feel Cath on him. Looking around, Arthur saw that his cat was looking at a floor board. Walking over to the cat, Arthur knelt down and asked, "What's up Cath?"

Instead of answering, Cath continued to stare at the floorboard in silence. Cautiously, Arthur knocked his knuckles against the floorboards around the one Cath was staring at before knocking on it. A hollow sound greeted his ears. Eyes widening surprise, Arthur presses his hand on one end of the floorboard and the other end tips up. Quickly grabbing it, Arthur pulled it off and was greeted with a space that held a book. Still cautious, Arthur grabbed the book and brought it close. The book was aged, looking to be a couple of decades old at least. Looking over the cover for a second, Arthur opened it and read the first page. "To whoever finds this book, you need to keep this information as safe as possible. There are many who want it to be destroyed." Arthur paused at this, a… memory was trying to break to the surface of his consciousness before he shoved it back down and continued to read. "In this book is our finding into magic, and the consequences of that decision" Arthur stopped himself once he read that. The previous occupants were magic users, or more likely, knew about its existence.

Arthur quickly pocketed the book in his coat. He needed to show the book to the others. Scooping up Cath, Arthur sped off to the dining room down stairs. A half-hour later, the four were seated around the round table ready to discuss what they found. "From what I could find, the house only has the basic stuff. The fridge is stocked though," Lancelot commented, setting down some food. Oberon was seated near him, levitating Fantasia with his magic. "There's a lounge room, good place to relax, not much else besides empty bookshelves" Oberon reported. Belial gained a hard look and commented, "There was a magic circle in the workshop." This stopped Lancelot and Oberon cold. Arthur gripped his knee at those words. "Excuse me, but what and the fuck?" Lancelot asked. Belial stared ahead. "This house has an old workshop. The equipment is still usable but there is a magic circle carved into the ground. That… shouldn't be here. There is also a large basement area." Hearing this Arthur finally decided to speak up. "That's not all," Arthur stated pulling the book out of his coat.

His three teammates' eyes slightly widened at this action. "Boss man, where did you find that?" Lancelot asked. Arthur gave a hard stare before continuing, "In one of the upstairs bedrooms, there was a compartment hidden under a loose floorboard. I wouldn't have found it unless Cath had pointed it out to me." Oberon and Belial quickly turned to the cat. "Okay, that thing is seriously freaking me out even more" Oberon said with slight fear. "Does this thing have an internal radar for important stuff?" Belial asked in bewilderment. Arthur's hard stare stayed. "It also doesn't help that the Vale Council is hunting down magic users." The three stopped when Arthur uttered those words, shock and disbelief sinking in. "You, you can't be serious?" Oberon asked, his voice shaking. "Page 89" Arthur said simply. Quickly turning to the page, the three learned why Arthur was so unsettled. "Yesterday, Flax Sepia was called to the headmaster's office. Another student saw him leave it with a squad of Vale special forces surrounding him." Belial read from the page, his shock and disbelief growing as he read. "They weren't seen later that day, but Flax still isn't back. We were sending coded messages to him about our discoveries and he was passing it on to others. This wasn't even the first time something like this happened. The whole school is freaking out. Is the council going after people with magic?"

"It gets worse" Arthur stated, a haunted but neutral look holding firm on his face. "I looked up the student they mentioned. He apparently died in an 'accident' about 20 years ago. Many people, including former classmates and his family were suspicious about it. Some of the ones looking for some closure for him disappeared and all that could be found was statements from close relatives that said they were digging deeper into the supposed accident." Oberon was the first to break out of his shock. The fairy prince's eyes met Arthur's. "If what you and this journal is saying is true then-!" Oberon was cut off as Lancelot quickly said "We need to watch our backs. We have no idea what all this means or who could be a potential threat." Belial nodded at this and passed the journal back to Arthur. "Lancelot's right. We need to be careful, I'll inform Jaune tomorrow after class. But we need to act like everything is fine." Lancelot let out a snort of amusement. "Well, good thing I got a great poker face." With that, the four headed off to bed.

**~~Morning~~**

A new day had risen over Camelot House. Arthur blearily opened his eyes and stood up. "Morning Arthur." He heard Belial's troubled greeting as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't blame the Demon for sounding like that after what they had learned yesterday. "What's on the agenda for today?" All of a sudden, he heard the sound of someone falling out of their bed cursing loudly. "Morning boss!" Lancelot exuberantly said as Oberon floated into the room. "We need to unpack and get ready for class. Professor Goodwitch said we had class at 9 AM." Looking over, Oberon saw that a clock showed that it was 7:45. "We should do that after class then. We need to get dressed, grab some food, and head over to our first class." The four quickly got dressed into the school uniforms they were given. Eventually, the four came out ready for the class. "Hey boss, what are your thoughts on throwing a small party after classes, probably in the evening?" Lancelot asked, "We can invite Teams RWBY and JNPR over." Arthur smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That's a good idea, we can pretend that we didn't find the book and that we're oblivious to the existence of magic." Belial spoke up and said, "I'll talk to Jaune about staying alert, and invite JNPR over while I'm at it."

After breakfast, Team ALBO walked through the door into their first ever class at the most prestigious Huntsman Academy. "Wow." Arthur said, seeing several boards with diagrams depicting multiple Grimm species, all the while Cath was happily sitting on his shoulder. Belial, still grumbling about the weird ass cat, settled his gaze on the weapon hanging above, confused out of his mind. 'Is that a blunderbuss with axe blades on the stock? That's so impractical, you can't even aim accurately and you have to worry about the blades everytime you fire it! The only way I could see this working right is if the wielder braces the stock against their shoulder or the blades fold into the stock.' While Arthur and Belial were distracted, Oberon was looking around the classroom, seeing rows of elevated seating, before looking at Lancelot to see that the rogue too, was focused on something. Lancelot had eyes for one thing only, the golden bust sitting on a lone pedestal. He took a single step towards it before Oberon grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him towards the seats. "Come on, you. Step away from the bust…" Oberon sighed, his voice gathering the attention of Arthur and Belial. No sooner had they sat down, ready to learn did RWBY and JNPR run through the doorway out of breath. Just in time too, as the teacher walked in afterwards, beginning the lecture. "Monsters! Demons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Arthur was confused, were classes going to be this awkward? Lancelot was still laser focused on the bust, trying to think of a plan to get at it. Belial had propped his head on his arms, unamused by the joke. Oberon was busy filtering out the Professor's words, trying to see if there was any reason to take notes.

"Uhh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Oberon stopped taking notes as soon as he saw the old man wink at Yang, clenching his hand tightly. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…" At that point, all the members of ALBO had one thought running through their minds, 'We need to bring a tape recorder to this class…' Instead of paying attention to the story, all four young men decided to be productive and start copying down the diagrams for self study. Eventually, the story came to a close rousing everyone's attention. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! Dependable! They must be strategic, well educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits? Only a few people raised their hands, Weiss, Jaune, Belial and Oberon.

Port swept his arm behind him, drawing attention to three shaking cages. "Here we have three different Grimm that I captured on an excursion to the Emerald Forest. I wish to see how well you deal with combating a Grimm that I pick at random. You must be prepared for any situation. So… any volunteers?" The same people raised their hands. "Only three can come up, choose amongst yourselves." Port claimed, seeing that none of them dropped their hands. Belial looked at Oberon and whispered, "Look, let me go up. I can conceal my powers better." Seeing that the suggestion made sense, the Fairy withdrew his arm. "Well then, step forward, and choose a cage!" All three pointed at their choice. "Excellent enthusiasm students, please go change into your combat attire and collect your weapon, then report back here for your assignment. As the three left, the rest of the teams looked at each other and started whispering, "Which Grimm do you think are in those cages?" Arthur asked to which Nora responded, "Well, whatever it is, I know our fearless leader will be a-ok!" The rest of JNPR held assurance that Jaune would overcome his Grimm. "Belial will be fine, Arthur, have some faith in your partner." Lancelot said quietly, absently wondering if he could persuade someone to keep watch while he lifted the bust later. The three came back into the room. "Who will go first?" Port asked, before the two males looked at Weiss and said, "Ladies first."

Weiss gave a dismissive 'hmph' before walking up to one cage. Weiss assumed her stance as Professor Port stood by the cage, Belial and Jaune standing next to him. Jaune leaned over to his cousin and asked, "Should we step in if this goes south?" Belial snorted and shook his head. "She should be fine. Let her learn from a few scrapes." Up in the seats, the rest of team RWBY began to cheer for their white haired teammate. "Go Weiss!" Yang yelled enthusiastically. "Fight well" Blake said while waving a flag. "Where they get the flag?" Oberon and Lancelot asked in confusion. Turning to Arthur, they saw that Cath somehow had gotten a flag that read 'Make them bleed' and was waving it with his tail. "Okay, seriously, what the fuck is that cat?" Oberon asked in confusion and a little fear. "Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Weiss snapped her head in her partner's direction and angrily spat, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Bashfully, Ruby replied, "Oh sorry." Clearing his throat, Professor port announced, "Alright. Let the match, begin!" With a strike from his weapon, Professor Port opened the cage and released the beast inside. With an angry snort, the boarbatusk rushed at Weiss, who gracefully leapt to the side and slashed it. "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port asked as the Grimm and Weiss stared down each other. "Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

In the blink of an eye, Weiss and the Grimm were charging at each other once again. Unexpectedly, the boarbatusk swung its head, hitting Weiss and locking Myrtenaster in its tusks. Belial raised his eye at this. "Huh, it must have a few years on it" the Demon knight guessed. Port just looked on amused. "Bold, new approach. I like it!" Everyone ignored the professor, too focused on the fight before them. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged her. Annoyed, Weiss glanced over at Ruby, but this proved to be a mistake as the Grimm tossed Myrtenaster from her grip. Watching as his student was butted away, Port asked, "Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" With barely any room for error, Weiss moved out of the way of the boarbatusk's charge, causing it to collide with the seating and toppling over. Weiss quickly ran and retrieved her weapon. Seeing its weak point exposed, Ruby yelled, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" But she soon stopped when Weiss yelled, "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Arthur's hand unconsciously clenched when he saw Ruby's hurt expression. With a loud grunt, the boarbatusk curled into a ball and began to spin.

"Huh, I thought only hedgehogs can do that" Lancelot said flatly. As it spun at her, Weiss created a glyph and stopped it cold. Following that up with another glyph, Weiss soon impaled it through the belly, ending its existence. "Bravo! Braa-vo!" Port cheered. He then added, "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. Please return to your seat so the other volunteers may have there turn." A few minutes later, Weiss was back in her uniform and was sending displeased glances at Ruby. Out of the corner of her eye, the heiress saw that Belial was giving her a controlled glare of anger. Clearing his throat, Port asked, "Ahem, Mr Arc?" Both Belial and Jaune turned to the professor. "Yes?" they asked at the same time. Realizing his mistake, Port added, "Jaune Arc, it is your turn." Smiling, Jaune walked to the center and rolled his shoulder, loosening his joints. "Let the second match, begin!" Like before the cage was opened, but this time a new Grimm crawled out. The two legged Grimm known as a creep hissed as its head darted around the room. "Sate sate sate," Jaune said, showing the verbal tick he gained from his father. "I thought it would be a little tougher than this." Hissing at Jaune, the creep charged ready to bite at the Arc. With a smile, Jaune bashed Crocea Mors's shield into the creep's lower jaw, momentarily halting its momentum in air. With a quick flip, the heel of Jaune's left foot bashed into its head. Barely registering to all but those with magic and one red-head, a faint wave of white energy traveled out of the heel and through the Grimm. With a loud smack, it impacted the ground, its bony mask slightly cracked and blood leaking from its jaws. "Better put you out of your misery."

With a diagonal slash, Jaune ended the creep. Port clapped at the display. "Amazing! It's rare to see such talent!" Belial only rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. Rolling his head, he got ready for his fight, drawing Arbiter and Adjudicator holding them loosely. "Knock 'em dead Belial!" Lancelot called out happily, confident in his teammates skills. "Let the third match begin!" Port shouted as he opened the cage. Immediately an Ursa came charging out of the cage intent on ramming the enemy. Belial grinned before leaping out of the way of the attack, swinging Arbiter towards the neck, intent on ending the fight immediately. Unfortunately, the blade deflected off the bone mask before the Ursa bit the blade, holding it tightly before tossing it to the side. The Demon frowned, not happy with the way the fight had started, decided to change strategy. Every time the Grimm came close, Belial dodged out of the way of the attack, landing one of his own. But the strikes were ineffective. As this was happening, Arthur's eyes narrowed, watching not his teammate, but the Grimm and its movements, noticing a trait appearing again and again. 'Every time Belial gets behind it, it can't see him without having to turn the whole body.' Arthur observed before he shouted, "Belial! It has a blind spot! Stay behind it and keep going for its neck!" Weiss hearing this sent a full on glare at Arthur and yelled, "Don't distract him!"

Belial, hearing his partner's advice smiled and said, "Oh so that's your weakness huh?" He immediately rushed towards it, sliding underneath the legs. Unbeknownst to anyone but those who could sense magic, Belial used his darkness to create claws on his empty hand and sliced through the Ursa's legs. Grabbing his other blade, he aimed it at the Ursa, channeled his darkness into it and threw it. Arbiter was lodged into the spine, preventing the Grimm from moving. "Farewell." Belial spoke as he stepped forward, aiming Adjudicator at the head. With a pull of the trigger, the Ursa began dissipating into smoke. "My, that truly was a wonderful display of skill. Unfortunately, that was all the time we had for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and, stay vigilant" Port told the students as class was now over. With a small hand gesture, Port added "Class dismissed."Not sparing her team a glance, Weiss turned and left the classroom. Leaning over to his cousin, Jaune asked "Sheesh, what's with her?" Belial didn't respond, face hardening into a scowl. Getting up, Ruby ran after her partner.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, catching up to the heiress. Turning around angrily, Weiss harshly asked, "What?" Looking confused and distraught, Ruby asked, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby's question died in her throat as Weiss interrupted. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss accused. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Feeling attacked by this, Ruby scoffed and asked, "What did I do?" Temper reaching a boiling point Weiss retorted with "That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Shocked Ruby asked, "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Nose raised high, Weiss replied, "Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turned around and as Ruby reached out to give a retort, Weiss added a piercing line. "Ozpin made a mistake."

As Weiss walked away, Ruby turned around in dismay, only to run into the headmaster of Beacon himself. "Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." Eyes shifting side to side in hurt confusion, Ruby asked, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ozpin replied simply, "That remains to be seen." Turning, Ozpin's eyes momentarily glanced to the side and said, "I offered you and mister Pendragon a chance to come to this academy because I saw potential in you both. But your actions and decisions will decide what that potential will be." A loud hmph echoed in the hallway as a familiar voice began saying, "If you mean being a head-strong reckless moron that acts before they think then you got part of Arthur's character, but not all of it." From around the corner, Belial walked past them. Giving the headmaster a wave he told Ozpin "I'll give the heiress a reality check. Ruby, you go to your next class, Arthur might get worried about you." Hearing the teasing nature in his voice, Ruby rushed off to her next class, red in the face. With a smile, Ozpin said, "Never would I have thought the son of Zeldoris the Executioner would be supportive of anyone but his kin." hearing the headmaster's statement, Belial quickly replied, "I'm full of surprises!"

Angrily stomping across campus, Weiss was still mentally steaming about her team leader. That is, until she came across Professor Port. Quickly walking to him, Weiss called "Professor Port." Turning around, Port replied "Ah, Miss Schnee. And what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Actually feeling a little embarrassed, Weiss said, "I-I enjoyed your lecture." Brimming with pride, Port responded with "Of course you did, child. You have the blood of a true huntress in you." Happy to hear this, Weiss asked "You really think so?" Port answered with "Most surely." Seeing the look on the heiress's face, Port added, "Hmm, something's troubling you." Weiss calmly answered "Yes sir." Trying to get to the root of the problem, Port said "Dear girl, confess to me your strife." Feeling confident enough to answer, Weiss replied, "Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." A long pause uncomfortably settled before Port answered with "That's preposterous." Feeling betrayed, Weiss asked, "What are you saying?" Port stood tall and replied, "I am saying I agree with Headmaster Ozpin's decision." Weiss was shocked by this "So you would blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Port quickly answered with "With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Weiss angrily retorted with "How dare you!"

A laugh filled her and the professor's ears as Belial made himself known, "Well, you just proved his point." Giving her a look, Belial began his verbal lashing "You got to realize, and fast princess, that your family's legacy means squat here. All your life, you've gotten everything handed to you. Now for the first time you're seeing that things won't go your way. You're raised to think that the world will follow your commands like gospel, well newsflash, it's just chatter that goes in one ear and out the other." Feeling attacked, Weiss harshly asked, "And what gives you the reason to say this?!" Belial gained a sly look and replied, "My father and his father before him were ones who led many, commands hundreds, but that has never given me the right to lead. The difference between you and me is that when my teammates or leader gives me advice, I listened and took it to heart." Staring into the sky, Belial added, "You may not think or feel it, but both Ruby and Arthur have the makings of great leaders, but they will only get there if their teams help and support them. So are you gonna be helpful or let your team as well as yourself crash and burn because you couldn't swallow your hubris?" Port smiled at the Demon knight's words. "Well said, now I believe you both need to get to your next class." Belial gave one look at Weiss before saying, "Come on, I don't think you want to be late on your first day." With a pout and red cheeks, Weiss followed.

Making it just in time, Weiss and Belial met up with their teammates who were wearing their combat gear. Standing before all of them was Glynda Goodwitch. "As you may know, I am Professor Goodwitch, and I shall be instructing your combat class. Now today we will have a simple demonstration that will be following standard tournament rules. Teams that have shown to possess exceptional skill will be invited to participate in the Vytal Festival later this year. Now I need two volunteers." A hand quickly short up. "I'll show these wimps some real skill" came the cocky voice of Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL. Looking over his fellow students, he arrogantly added, "Human or animal, they'll all lose." Many got angry at this, all noticing the slur he used. With a hard glare, Arthur stood up and raised his hand as well. "I'd like to participate too, Professor Goodwitch." Glynda nodded and let the two grab their weapons. "Arthur, before you go down there, he's likely a hard hitter but considering his armor, it's probably making up for his lack of speed. Looking at how he's lifting that mace with one hand, you don't want to block, he can probably disarm you." Belial noted, before Arthur smiled and said, "Don't worry. I've dealt with those types before, only relying on pure strength. Plus I'm sure he doesn't have Dad's skill" In his mind, he was thanking his dad for teaching him how to fight. Turning to team RWBY, Arthur walked up to their young leader. "Ruby?" Arthur asked. Confused, Ruby said back, "Yes?" Taking Cath off his shoulder, Arthur passed the cat to her. "Watch Cath for me" still confused, Ruby was left with the strange creature in her hands.

Staring at each other from across the practice arena, Arthur fluidly spun Sequence in his hand while Cardin hefted his mace, The Executioner. Glynda looked at both students before saying, "This match will be using standard tournament rules. The first to have their Aura drop into the red or suffer a ring out will lose and the other will be declared the victor, are you both ready?" Cardin gave a cocky smirk and said, "Can't wait to give him a beating." Arthur remained calm and said simply, "I'm ready Professor." As the two prepared to face off in the arena, Lancelot and Oberon looked over at Belial and saw him clutching his pendant, gazing at the fighters. "Belial, what are you doing?" Oberon whispered, not wanting to be caught. "Checking their stats, this little pendant is basically the same as the Balor's Magical Eye." Lancelot looked interested and asked, "Where might I get one of those?" Belial, not taking his eyes off the arena for a second said, "I got this from Uncle Meliodas as a gift. Steal this, and I'll scar you, like your father." Lancelot flinched and said, "Goddesses above, I wasn't even thinking of that." Oberon shook his head and asked, "So their stats?"

Belial nodded before saying "Cardin. Magic:0 naturally. Strength: 150, not bad for a Human. Spirit. 30, wow, that's sad. He's barely got more spirit than Uncle's pet pig. Total combat class 180." Lancelot glanced at Arthur and asked, "And Boss man's?" Belial, stared at Arthur and said, "Strength: 900. Spirit: 1500 and, tha-that can't be right." Oberon looked at him weirdly and asked, "What is it?" Belial turned to his teammates and whispered quickly, "Arthur's magic stat is 37,600! Total combat class, 40,000!" Lancelot's and Oberon's eyes widen at this. "That, that can't be right, Arthur's a pure human. He doesn't have other clans in his family, he would have told us!" Oberon said, desperately trying not to shout. Looking at both students one last glance, Glynda gave the signal "Begin!" With a shout, Cardin charged with his mace raised for an overhead swing. 'This is' Arthur thought as Cardin swung The Executioner. Only for Arthur to side step him and slash Sequence across his back. 'So slow!' Arthur complained mentally. 'An overhead swing? Is this guy all muscle? Compared to Dad, it's like he's moving in molasses!' Cardin, retaliating, swung around with his mace. Arthur leapt upwards and stabbed Sequence straight down, slicing a few hairs from Cardin's head.

"What the?!" Cardin yelled before a fist met his face. Stumbling back, he saw Arthur standing there unamused. "Are you actually gonna try or what" the amber haired young man asked plainly. Weiss looked on in shock, "Is he not taking this seriously?" Belial scoffed and said, "Why would he, Cardin is all straightforward muscle. He just has to make sure to dodge and whittle his aura with some good hits." Blake looked at Belial strangely. "But even Ruby would have some trouble dodging." Ruby pouted at her teammate's statement. "That's kinda rude Blake." Blake looked at her flatly and said, "It's true though, without your semblance you would have a tough time dodging." But her question from earlier was answered by another, "Not if the one who trained him was just plain better than Cardin" Jaune said, not taking his eyes off of the fight. The rest of team JNPR and all of team RWBY looked at him strangely. "Arthur told me and his team who his parents are. My dad and his actually had a fight back in the day. One of the toughest ones he was ever in." Ruby blinked. "What do you mean?" Jaune gave a chuckle and said, "My Dad and Arthur's had a sparring match, except they were going all out." Belial and the rest of ALBO knew what he was actually talking about. That 'sparring match' could have ended in either the Dragon's Sin or the Lion's Sin's death.

Back in the arena, Cardin was backed into a corner. He hasn't been able to get a single hit on Arthur who was just using him like a training dummy. His chest plate was now marked with several slashes and Arthur was still standing in intact gear. "What the actual fuck!" Cardin yelled. "Swear!" Ruby yelled instinctually. Snapping her head to her sister, Yang quickly said, "Rubes, this isn't home where Dad and Uncle Qrow are arguing." Arthur meanwhile, just stared down Cardin, his feet moving slightly apart. "Okay, let's end this" he said sternly before disappearing, well for most people. Jaune and BLO clearly saw Arthur make a small cut on Cardin's cheek, showing that Arthur just finished depleting his Aura. As Arthur reappeared behind him, Cardin felt a stinging pain on his cheek. With a signal, the match was over. "Arthur Pendragon is the victor by Aura depletion. Mister Winchester, next time try to strategise instead of using blind strength. That is all the time we have for class today, you are dismissed for the rest of the day."

As everyone was preparing to leave, Belial saw his opportunity. "Jaune." The mentioned Hybrid turned to look at his cousin, "Yeah?" he asked. "I need to talk to you for a minute. Please excuse us." Yang raised her eyebrow at this. "What's that all about?" Lancelot, thinking fast, nonchalantly shrugged and said, "Probably family stuff." His quick lie was believed. "Jaune, be on your guard. Last night, Arthur found a very disturbing book. It seems that people with the knowledge of magic or those that can use it have been going missing. Or so it seems. The book talks about several instances of students being escorted out and never returning. One thing they have in common is they were all connected to the author. At the end, it makes mention of the Vale council. Arthur thinks they are trying to hunt down and destroy all knowledge of magic. We don't know who we can trust, so watch your back." Jaune nodded and replied, "Got it. You stay safe too cuz, I mean it." Smiling, Belial said back "Of course I'll be careful. Thanks for your concern." With that, the two rejoined their teams and everyone packed up for the day. They then began to head out the door when Arthur interrupted them. "Oh hey, you guys want to celebrate our first successful day of class? We got a lot of space at Camelot House." Teams RWBY and JNPR tilted their heads and asked, "Camelot House?"

**~~Later at Camelot House~~**

To say teams RWBY and JNPR were surprised at the sight before them was an understatement. "How did you even?" Weiss asked, face locked in pure shock. "Jealous?" Lancelot asked teasingly to the heiress. "How did you all get an entire house while I'm stuck with two loud buffoons?!" Nora pouted and turned to her partner, asking, "Renny, why don't we have a house?" Ren meanwhile just stood there, his normally neutral expression replaced by disbelief. Jumping onto Jaune's shoulder, Wild began to rant. "Why do you guys get to sleep here while I have to sleep with one eye open?!" Nora began to laugh, "Ren, the emergency food is here!" Wild looked at the ginger girl angrily, "I'm not food!" Belial shoved past Weiss and said, "Apparently some of the regular dorms got destroyed in a party last year. So they reopened these Dorm Houses. Mostly, they are for upperclassmen, we just got lucky." Lancelot slightly deflated at his teammates statements, "Way to kill the mystery buddy." Belial gave a devilish smirk and replied, "Happy to help." Pyrrha looked on at the two strangely. Jaune, seeing her expression, Jaune came over and patted her back. "Don't worry, that's just my cousin having some fun." Leading them into the dining room, Lancelot enjoyed the shocked looks on RWBY and NPR, Jaune meanwhile was used to set strangest. "Get comfortable, I'm heading to the kitchen to make some food." Blake looked at him surprised. "You can cook?" Weiss looked at him skeptically. "I find that hard to believe." Jaune sighed in relief and said, "As long as it isn't as bad as my dad's food we should be fine." All that knew of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's culinary skill felt a shiver run up their spines. "It's not that bad," Wild said. Belial scoffed and replied, "You're a pig, your argument is invalid." Lancelot brushed off Weiss's comment and entered the kitchen.

At the same time, Arthur, Belial and Oberon sat down at the table. "So what do you think so far?" Belial asked. Weiss looked at him in jealousy. "Why do you get to have rooms to yourselves and I- I mean we don't?" Yang gave Weiss a flat look, "Nice to know your true feelings, Ice Queen..." Belial seemed more interested in his nails than answering the heiress question. Trying to steer the conversation into a new direction, Oberon spoke. "So how was everyone's first day?" Yang gave him a bored look and said, "Beside the fights, boring~!" Nora quickly jumped in to agree with her. "Yeah!" Arthur rubbed the back of his head and said, "I actually had a good day myself." Yang looked unamused and replied, "Says the guy who gave their opponent a beat down." Arthur turned away bashfully. "He wasn't that tough." Ruby blinked and said, "Even I would have a hard time dodging. How did you deal with him so well?" Ren, curious as well, asked, "Indeed, even with Cardin's fighting style being very straight forward, Most of us would still have trouble." Nora, with a playful expression, snorted and added, "Except Pyrrha, she's like the best at the school!" Belial had to restrain himself from laughing. Arthur thinking quickly said, "My dad kinda has a lot of strength, he's also way faster than Cardin. Guess I was more prepared to fight someone like him than he was someone like me." Ruby smiled and told Arthur, "That's really cool! Uncle Qrow and Dad taught me and Yang everything we know about fighting." Yang snorted and added, "You still suck at hand to hand Rubes." Ruby pouted at her sister and looked away, a blush adoring her cheeks. "I know enough," Ruby mumbled. "I could help with that," Arthur said. Blinking, Ruby looked at the amber haired teen. With a blush, Ruby gave Arthur a thankful smile. "Oh, planning the first date already?" Yang teased. Like a switch flipping, the two turned away from each other, clearly embarrassed.

Thankfully, they were saved further embarrassment by a certain blue-wearing swordsman. Noisily setting down a platter, Lancelot gave the table a smile. "Dig in everyone! We got some roasted ham, slow-cooked green beans, honey-roasted salad, some freshly baked biscuits, and some potato nuggets. Hope you're hungry!" Oberon licked his lips at the sight of the food. Nora was drooling at the sight. Weiss gained a surprised look as she stared at the appetizing meal before her. "You really can cook" she admitted out loud. Cutting himself some ham, Belial smirked at the heiress. "What's wrong, not good enough for her highness?" Pouting, Weiss quickly filled herself a plate. Eating some of the food, Blake turned to Lancelot and asked, "Where did you learn to make food like this?" Lancelot cut some ham for himself and answered, "My old man taught me a few things." Nodding at this, Belial added, "From the stories I heard, it was either learn how to cook or deal with Uncle's horrible cooking." This caused Yang's eyebrow to lift. Staring at the four, she asked, "So how did your parents meet, you guys keep talking about it." Thinking quickly Jaune answered, "Mostly it was Dad traveling around and meeting everyone, my mom included." Belial gave a little laugh and said, "It was love at first grope." Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Arthur, Oberon, Ren, and Yang blushed at this. "Why cuz?" Jaune cried in despair. Belial responded, "Says the guy who has seven sisters because his parents don't have a hobby."

Ruby blinked and asked, "What does groping mean?" Arthur quickly answered, "You don't need to know!" Ruby looked at him confused and said, "But I can look it up and-" Yang quickly grabbed her sister and yelled, "When you're older!" Yang calmed herself down and replied, "So your parents went on a few adventures. Were they Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Arthur decided to jump in at this. "They were never formally trained, but they knew how to take care of themselves." Feeling satisfied, Yang didn't ask anymore questions. Seeing everyone enjoying their meal, Arthur raised his glass and said, "Everyone, I think we should toast." Blake looked at him confused and asked, "A toast for what?" Arthur, still having a smile on his face, replied, "To our first day of Beacon and to the many memories we will make!" Belial raised his glass high, "To us and to Beacon Academy!" Lancelot and Oberon followed suit, "To us and to Beacon Academy!" Jaune copied their actions, "To us and to Beacon Academy!" The rest of team JNPR followed their leader's example, "To us and to Beacon Academy!" After a brief moment of silence, team RWBY finished the toast, Weiss being a little hesitant, "To us and to Beacon Academy!" Unknown to the gathered teams, many adventures awaited them in the future.

**RedDragon: Well that's finally over.**

**AssassinK: Took us long enough.**

**Sage Wolf: You do know the gap between the first and second chapter was way longer right?**

**AssassinK: Well now we work on the next chapter.**

**Sage Wolf: What's going in there again?**

**RedDragon: Stuff the readers can't know about yet.**

**Sage Wolf: Well, see you all next chapter.**


End file.
